Lord Nikon
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: Deeks has been separated from the team. He can't make contact for fear of revealing the location of Ops, or killing Kensi. Kensi has a dark past that can kill both herself and Deeks. Tensions rise between the partners that will either solidify their burgeoning relationship, or destroy everything they fought for the past four years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe. The Fisk case never happened, so Kensi never met Bates. Kensi picked up a certain illegal skill set before hiding out in the Office of Special Projects. Time is set after Parley, but Sidorov never made his move to secure the bombs.

A/N: This story is dedicated to Annajadekin.

Deeks was exiting the L.A.P.D. station house in a daze after hearing about his new assignment. The name on the folder had seem familiar, as if seeing it in the past. Bates wasn't present to give the full briefing; just a folder and told Deeks to study it.

"Lord Nikon, sounds like a dude from the eighteen hundreds." Deeks said.

Deeks had opened the folder and almost fainted. The person in the file wasn't a man, but a woman. And the woman had a familiar frame.

"It can't be." Deeks said.

Deeks ran to his car, jumped in, and then headed towards Oakville prison. There was a person of interest there that could shed some light on this little debacle. A person that he took down when he first caught wind of Lord Nikon, or according to the file Tessa Black.

"Mason Anderson." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Oakville Prison-

Deeks was waiting for the guards to bring to him, coupled with the long drive from the station he was becoming restless. Upon setting on eyes on Mason, Mason spotting him, Deeks stood and held his to greet him. Mason shot him glance, but reach his hand out and shook Deeks hand.

"It's been awhile Mr. Reynolds; to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Mason asked

"I need information on an old associate of yours." Deeks said.

"Who?" Mason asked.

"Tessa Black." Deeks said.

"Lord Nikon? Why do you want to know about her?" Mason asked.

"She has become a person of interest in some of the circles I frequent." Deeks said. "Is this Tessa?"

Mason look at the picture and then nodded.

"Yeah that's her, Tessa Black." Mason said.

Deeks turned the picture back to him. It was Special Agent Kensi Blye.

{Baby what have you gotten us into?} Deeks thought.

"What are you?" Mason asked. "F.B.I., N.S.A.?"

"What makes you think that I'm an agent?" Deeks asked.

"Tessa Black isn't some lowlife in the criminal underworld." Mason said.

Deeks thought on Mason's words a moment, and then Deeks realize something.

"Are you currently on assignment?" Deeks asked.

Mason was taken back at Deeks question, unexpected for him to be found out.

"You secret is safe with me. I'm the liaison officer between N.C.I.S. and L.A.P.D.; And Tessa Black is my partner. Although she is currently unaware that I am onto her. Thanks for the information, and if you have any more information of your time working with her this is my number." Deeks said.

Deeks handed Mason a business card, and then turned and left.

N.C.I.S. L.A

Deeks was back in the city when he called Kensi. The phone rang three times before Kensi answered, by the time Kensi answered Deeks was pulling up to a stop light.

" _What is it Deeks, we're busy right now?_ " Kensi asked.

Before Deeks could answer a hand reached into the car and took the phone out of his grasp.

"Hey." Deeks said, and then saw a three fifty-seven magnum shoved into his face; Deeks lifted his hands wanting to avoid having his head blown off.

"He's going to have to call you back." The man said, and then hung up Deeks phone, throwing it into the back seat.

Deeks was waiting for the man to make his move; he also knew that he didn't have much of a chance to react sitting in the car and the guy outside standing up.

"Are you Caine Reynolds?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Deeks answered.

"Unlock the door." The man said.

Deeks unlocked the door and then the man walked around and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Make a left at the next light." The man said after fastening his belt, still having his gun trained on Deeks.

"You got it." Deeks said.

Deeks waited for the light to turn green again, and then drove off making a left at the next light as directed. Next thing Deeks knows is that he somehow went from diving the car to being tied to a chair.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What did Deeks want?" Callen asked.

"Someone cut us off." Kensi said, but was distracted by what she heard before the guy speak.

{It sounded like Deeks was trying to protest against something.} Kensi thought.

The agents ran the raid, but their target wasn't in the building. They did find a lot documents that can lead them to their target. While they were rifling through the documents Callen got a call.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen asked putting the phone on speaker.

" _Return to Ops Mr. Callen._ " Hetty said " _Mr. Deeks has gone missing._ "

Kensi went into overdrive, but kept her poise. The three agents rounded up their gear, and headed back to the SUV. The team got back to Ops and dumped their gear in the armory before heading up to ops to see what The Wonder Twins dug up on their wayward liaison officer.

"What do you have?" Callen asked as the agents walked into ops.

Hetty nodded her head to Eric, and he pressed a button and played the footage he had queued. The footage was of a car sitting at a stop light. Next thing the group saw was a man carrying a big gun run up on the car and steal the phone while shoving his gun in the driver's face. The driver raised his hands and awaited the man to kill him or assault him, but it never came. The man on the phone threw the phone in the back and then asked something. The driver spoke, the man spoke again.

Next thing that happened was the man with the gun walked over the passenger side and got in.

"Is that Deeks in the driver seat?" Sam asked.

"Yes Mr. Hanna, it is." Hetty said.

"What was Deeks doing anyways?" Callen asked.

"His boss called him in to talk to him about a case that is priority one." Kensi said.

Kensi realized that she had an angle on the assailant that she could read his lips.

"Nell rewind back to when the guy asked Deeks the first question." Kensi said.

Nell ran it back and played the video again. Kensi read his lips and came up with a name.

"What did the man asked?" Callen asked.

"Are you Caine Reynolds?" Kensi said.

"Eric." Hetty said.

"Running it." Eric said.

It took about ten minutes for the search to come back, and the picture the group saw was a bit of a surprise to say the least: the picture of Caine Reynolds was none other than Martin Deeks.

"What is Mr. Deeks R.A.P. as Mr. Reynolds?" Hetty asked.

Nell brought the document up for the team to see. After a cursory glance Sam spoke up.

"Deeks was nothing more than hired muscle than a big shot."

"He has one person of interest." Eric said.

"Who?" Callen asked.

"A Mason Anderson." Nell said.

"What do we know about him?" Kensi asked.

Kensi, participated in the data mining as to not to set off any red flags.

"Not much, but there is mention of another person of interest." Eric said.

"Who?" Callen asked.

"We have mention of a Tessa Black, and a Lord Nikon; although we can't find any pictures of the man and woman." Nell said.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"We're not sure, but it seems that the person had erased their pictures from records." Eric said.

"Is that possible?" Kensi asked.

"They had to have friends in booking." Nell said with a shrug.

"Do we have a R.A.P. on either Tessa Black, or Lord Nikon?" Callen asked.

It took Nell a few minutes to find Tessa Black's R.A.P. sheet, and then passed it off to Eric so she can look for Lord Nikon.

"Tessa Black has a mile long R.A.P. sheet in the cyber world." Eric said.

"So basically she's a hacker?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much." Eric said.

"And her alias is Lord Nikon." Nell said.

Nell brought up the information linking Tessa Black to Lord Nikon.

"Okay so we have three people that are linked together; what's the event that is connecting the three people." Callen said.

"Do we know where Deeks was coming from before the brazen assault?" Kensi asked.

Nell back tracked Deeks movements.

"He was at Oakville Prison." Eric said.

"Who's at Oakville Prison?" Sam asked.

Eric brought the list of inmates and one name stood out.

"Mason Anderson." Eric said.

Callen looked at Sam.

"Want to go back to prison?" Callen asked Sam.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility coming from you partner. Maybe I should drive, and you can meditate on the way there." Callen said.

"Yeah, I'm going to meditate _again_ on the Zen art of locking your butt in the trunk." Sam said as the partners left ops.

"Miss. Blye until we have a lead on Mr. Deeks whereabouts please clean up, and put the gear away from the raid earlier today." Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty." Kensi said, and then exited ops to clean up.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was starting to regain consciousness when he felt a sharp jab of pain in his right forearm.

"Ah!" Deeks exclaimed as he was jolted awake from unconsciousness.

"Caine, do you mind if I call you that?" The man said.

Deeks stared blankly at the man.

"Not that you have a say in the matter, but Caine I need you to do me a favor for me." The man said.

"Which is?" Deeks asked.

"I need your assistance in killing somebody." The man said.

Deeks looked at him flatly. And then Deeks remembered this man.

"Ross Ericson, back from the dead." Deeks said.

"So you've heard of me." Ross said.

"I thought you were nothing more than a spectre from past, but not that it matters." Deeks said. "How am I supposed to help you kill somebody?"

"Actually I need your help finding Tessa Black." Ross said.

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"That isn't your problem Caine." Ross said.

{Think again dirt bag.} Deeks thought.

"All you have to do is find her. Nothing more, nothing less." Ross said.

Deeks sat there for a minute and thought that if Ross wanted to hurt Deeks he would have done more than puncture wound in his right forearm.

"So you going to let me go, or are you just going to leave me tied to the chair?" Deeks asked.

Ross signaled to a man behind Deeks. Next thing Deeks felt was the bindings being loosened. Deeks stood from his chair and then walked to the door; exiting without a backwards glance. Ross spoke to the man that freed Deeks.

"Are the tracking devices operational?" Ross asked.

"Yes." The man said.

Ross walked over to the computer and saw the dot on the machine.

"This should be an easy mission." Ross said.

What Ross didn't realize is that the man that he was attempting blackmail would not only defy what was asked of him, but break his leash and bring a war to his door step.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Callen walked in to the room and Mason was already waiting.

"Wow not very often is the guy in question is waiting for us." Sam said.

"I'm guessing that you guys are N.C.I.S.?" Mason asked.

Sam and Callen shared a look.

"Caine informed me that he is a detective that works for you guys." Mason said.

"What company do you work for?" Callen asked.

Mason waved them in not wanting to let the guards in on the fact that he is working undercover.

"F.B.I." Mason whispered.

"What's the play?" Sam asked.

"My mission has nothing to do with Caine's visit, although he did ask about a past associate." Mason said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Lord Nikon." Mason said.

"Tessa Black." Callen asked. "Why?"

"He wanted me to confirm her identity." Mason asked.

"Want to give us the basics?" Sam asked.

"Tall, caucasian, brunette, with brown eyes." Mason said.

"That doesn't exactly narrow the suspect pool." Callen said.

"Do you know any of the big players back when you were on the streets?" Sam asked.

"That would be a question for Tessa, or Caine." Mason said.

"We'll be in touch case we hear anything." Sam said.

"I'm here for another six months." Mason said.

Callen and Sam got up to leave, but Callen had one last thought.

"When Caine looked at the photo after showing it to you, how did he seemed?" Callen asked.

"Fond of her." Mason said.

"Thanks." Callen said, and then the partners turn left.

"Why did you ask that question?" Sam asked.

"Just a guess." Callen asked.

"Tessa Black's R.A.P. sheet had a mile long list of cyber-crimes." Sam said.

"True." Callen said.

Little did the partners know that their junior agent is the cause of this whole debacle.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was driving around trying to buy time before he goes back to Ops, or make contact with the team. It was at this time Deeks was starting to get antsy, or more appropriate he felt like he was being watched. Deeks decided to pull over and started people watching. Deeks was in the parking lot of a super market when he spotted a full size truck that he saw a few hours ago.

"That was the truck at the warehouse when I talked to Ross." Deeks said.

Deeks slipped out of his car, and disappeared into an alleyway behind the store. Deeks would be plagued by this people for a few days.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

By the time Callen and Sam returned to Ops, Deeks had not made contact or returned; and it was getting late.

"Mr. Beale punch in Deeks low jack number." Hetty said.

"Low jack?" Kensi asked.

"Deeks is L.A.P.D., why low jack his car?" Callen asked.

"A safety precaution. He maybe L.A.P.D. by law, but he is more agent than detective." Hetty said.

"Deeks is located off of Pacific Coast Highway in a super market nearby." Eric said.

"Bringing up video footage of the parking lot." Nell said.

The big screen showed the parking lot that Deeks car was currently located in.

"There." Sam said.

Sam pointed to a red Impala that was parked near the front door.

"Doesn't look like he's in the car." Callen said.

"Eric do we have any other angles?" Kensi asked.

Eric looked for a better angel on Deeks car. When he found the angle they saw what Callen already confirmed: Deeks wasn't in the car.

"How long has the car been in the parking lot?" Sam asked.

Nell brought up the information on her tablet.

"Five hours." Nell said.

"Eric if you would be so kind." Sam said.

"Go back one hour prior to his car being abandoned." Kensi said.

Eric broke into the super market video data base and went back six hours on the same spot, and same angle. When Eric stopped the camera to the requested time, Deeks car was not in the slot. The team waited another thirty minutes before Deeks showed. Deeks was in his car for twenty minutes before slipping out of his car, and crouch walking off camera. Then ten minutes later two men ran up to his car and saw that he was gone.

"Deeks knew he was being followed." Sam said.

"Eric run it back to when Deeks walks away." Kensi said.

Eric ran it back to the frame in question.

"Move forward one frame." Kensi said.

Eric did so, but Kensi frame came and went. Kensi held out her hand asking for the tablet. Eric looked at Kensi like she was crazy. Then Kensi gave Eric her death glare and then he complied. Kensi ran the video back, and then programed the file to run the video at half speed. When Kensi was satisfied, she froze the picture on Deeks right arm. The entire time Kensi was cleaning up the frame the team was looking at her in shocked surprise.

Kensi couldn't tell what she was looking at, but something seem off. She blew the picture up and cleaned the photo up. Now Kensi realized why Deeks was running and not coming home.

"Deeks is on the run." Kensi said, as she handed the tablet back to Eric.

"How can you tell that?" Sam asked incredulously.

Just as Kensi was about to answer she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Deeks may, or may not know it, but that puncture in his right arm." Kensi said pointing to the hole in Deeks arm on the big screen. "Just below the surface of his skin is a tracking device."

"So you think Deeks has gone to ground?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kensi said still staring at the screen with her partner on it.

"How did you know that was a tracking device in there?" Callen asked.

"An old case I was working on." Kensi said.

"When did you work the-"

"Eric can you activate the G.P.S. on Deeks phone?" Kensi asked ignore Sam's question.

Eric worked to find Deeks phone. Sam and Callen stared at Kensi because of her blatant disregard of Sam's question. The held their own private conversation with glances, while Hetty watched in cold silence.

"It two miles away." Nell said.

"Any cameras?" Kensi asked.

Nell looked for any cameras with a view of the area.

"No." Nell said.

Kensi returned her attention to the picture of the puncture wound on Deeks arm. Kensi was having a strange feeling of déjà vu when she felt her phone vibrate, and then Sam's phone vibrate. They both received a message from an anonymous number telling them to go to a random location. Kensi didn't hesitate, while Sam and Callen were cautious.

"What do you have to lose?" Hetty asked.

With that Sam and Callen left. Hetty's phone vibrated. She received a message, and it too was from an anonymous number; but the message was disturbing: nine-one-one.

"Mr. Beale dial 323-627-0495, and put it on speaker." Hetty said, frantic of what the caller had to say.

The phone rang only once.

" _Glad to see the bat signal still works._ " The man on the other end of the line said.

It was Deeks.

 **T.B.C.**

A/N: Putting it out there now I have no idea how long this story will last. It will have multiple chapters, but I have no idea how many though. Also I usually write the words for numbers, but a phone number was way too much work for me. To expound on my earlier statement, when I said Sidorov never made a play of the bombs I'm saying that the Sidorov is not in this universe. The case in Parley happened, but that is being handed off to another team. This story is going to be about Kensi past and Kensi and Deeks relationship. I didn't like how that play out in the show.


	2. Lost in the Wind

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

"Are you alright Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

" _For the time being._ " Deeks said.

"What's your location?" Eric asked.

" _Actually it's better if my location remains undisclosed._ " Deeks said.

"Why? Nell asked.

" _Someone wants Kensi dead, and I'm the bait._ " Deeks said.

"Who?" Hetty asked.

" _Ross Erickson, although I'm not sure that is his real name. If that is the case his real name is unknown._ " Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty said, sensing that this call was coming to an end.

" _Yes Hetty._ " Deeks said.

"That puncture wound on your right has a tracking device beneath it." Hetty said.

" _Tracking device that's not fair._ " Deeks said.

"Life isn't Mr. Deeks, that's why we're here." Hetty said.

" _I miss the olds days._ " Deeks said.

"Why?" Nell asked.

" _Because in the past if you found yourself in trouble you can go off the grid, and be left alone for a while. These tracking devices takes the fun out everything._ " Deeks said.

"I know the feeling Mr. Deeks. I know the feeling." Hetty said.

Deeks disconnected the call and continued moving. If he had a tracking device in his arm he needed to stay mobile, or find a place to hide. Across town Sam and Callen got to their location and started to look around. Then Sam was approached by some random stranger.

"Are you DeMarco Williams?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Some man named Jason Wyler told me to give this to you." The man said.

The man handed Sam a box, and then walked away. Sam looked at Callen and then opened box. Sam saw that it was a phone inside. Sam pulled it out and dial any preset numbers. There was just one. It took one ring for the line to pick up.

" _Hello._ " Deeks said.

"We meet again Jason Wyler." Sam said.

" _Well I'm on the run, and I needed to get a line to you two._ " Deeks said.

"So what's the play?" Callen asked.

" _You're going have to talk to Kensi. I'm trying to remain incognito for the time being._ " Deeks said.

"You know that you have-"

" _I know. There's a tracking device in my arm. Hetty told me._ " Deeks said.

"So what's the play?" Sam asked.

" _Get Kensi to come clean._ " Deeks said.

Deeks disconnect the call. Sam and Callen head back to the challenger, and then headed back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

 _I've been at this location for about twenty minutes, and I still don't have a clue what's going on, what I'm supposed to be looking for._ I think.

Next thing I know I'm being approached by some random stranger.

"Are you Melissa Waring?" The stranger asks.

"That's me." I say.

"I was told to give to this to you by your husband Justin." The stranger says.

I'm handed a box by this person, and then they leave as fast as they came.

 _Deeks is trying to get in touch with me, but can't make contact._ I think.

I open the box and see a phone inside. I pull the phone out and dial any preset number. It takes one ring before there's an answer.

" _Hi Fern._ " Deeks answers.

"Deeks where are you?" I ask.

" _I can't tell you that Kensi._ " Deeks says.

"Why not?" I ask.

" _Because I'm being followed, and I can't come in._ " Deeks said.

"How about I come to you?" I say.

" _Not happening._ " Deeks says

"Why not?" I ask.

" _Because a man from the past has come seeking vengeance, Tessa Black._ " Deeks says with venom in his voice.

"Who, and how do you know about that alias?" I ask, shock at Deeks tone.

" _The who is simple question to answer. A man going by the name of Ross Erickson is looking for you, and wants to kill you. How do I know about Tessa Black? L.A.P.D. wanted me to locate you so they can enlist your services in taking down Erickson._ " Deeks said.

"I have no idea who Ross Erickson is, so I will be of no use to L.A.P.D. on taking down this Ross Erickson." I say.

" _Ross Erickson knows you, and specifically wanted me to go find you so they follow me right to you._ " Deeks said.

"Did he say why he wanted to kill me?" I ask.

" _Nope. All he wanted me to do was find you._ " Deeks said.

I think back to the location of the tracking device on Deeks arm, and then something is starting to feel very eerie about this whole ordeal.

"Deeks I have to run something down. I'll be in touch." I say, and then hang up the phone.

I head back to SRX, and then head to an old bunker that I thought I wouldn't have to use again.

 _I'm going have to dump the SRX a few blocks from the site to keep it hidden._ I think

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks is on the phone again to Oakville prison, he has to update Mason on the current situation.

" _Mason Anderson._ " Mason said.

"Mason its Caine. I've found myself in a spot of trouble." Deeks said.

" _Oh yeah. What seems to be the problem?_ " Mason asked.

"Ross Erickson is back from the dead." Deeks said.

There was a pause on the end of the line. Then Deeks heard Mason ask.

" _That's why we're have this conversation over the phone._ " Mason said.

" _Yep._ " Deeks said.

" _What's your new number?_ " Mason asked.

"323-627-0495." Deeks said.

" _I'll be in touch._ " Mason said, and then hung up the phone.

Deeks turned in time to see one of Erickson's men try to assault him. Deeks fended off the attack, and then knocked his assailant out. Deeks secured him, and then called for a cruiser to come pick him up.

 _I think these guys will be coming none stop until I remove the device._ Deeks thought as he rubbed his thumb over the scar on his right arm.

By the time the cruiser showed up, Deeks was long gone. Back at Ops Sam and Callen were entering ops when Nell got a phone call.

"Hello." Nell said.

It was a few moment before she put in on speaker phone.

"This is Special Agent Callen. To whom am I speaking with?" Callen asked.

" _This is Lieutenant Roger Bates of the L.A.P.D._ " Bates said identifying himself.

Sam mouth _Deeks superior_.

"What can we do you for Lt. Bates?" Callen asked.

" _My detective hasn't made contact in over twelve hours; have you made contact with him_ " Bates asked.

"As a matter of fact we have; about a half hour ago." Callen said.

" _Do you have an update on the situation?_ " Bates asked.

"All we know is that Deeks has been implanted with a tracking device. That's about all we know." Callen said.

" _Did he tell you what his op. was that that I assigned to him?_ " Bates asked.

"We haven't been read into the mission briefing." Hetty said, as she and Granger entered ops.

" _The official briefing is that Deeks was to track down a hacker that was active a few years ago, and enlist her aid._ " Bates said.

"Lord Nikon." Granger said.

" _Yes._ " Bates said. " _You know of her?_ "

"I was tracking her a few years back, but I never got a picture of the woman." Granger said.

"We made contact with a Mason Anderson earlier, and he said that Tessa Black is the average woman: tall, caucasian, brunette, with brown eyes." Sam said.

"What a suspect pool." Eric said.

"Sh!" Nell said.

"Is there anything that you have to add to this briefing?" Callen asked Bates.

" _Nope that was the extent of the briefing._ " Bate said, and then hung up the phone.

"Has anybody spoken to Kensi since she left ops?" Callen asked looking at his watch.

"Kensi hasn't reported in since she left." Nell said.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna get some rest. It's going to be a long night. Mr. Beale, Miss. Jones don't burn the midnight oil all night." Hetty said.

It was nearing eleven P.M. when the phone call with Bates ended, and the team needed a break. Nell and Eric took shifts on locating Kensi, and if possible where Deeks was. Sam and Callen went and broke out a couple of sleeping bags and got comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I haven't spoken to Deeks in over three hours, but I had to come here a dig into what Deeks meant about Ross Erickson wanting to kill me. I found an abandoned emergency shelter on the edge of the T.M.Z. that was left behind about thirty years ago.

 _At least that's what Mason said a few years back._ I think.

I can't head back to Ops without some grasp of the situation that my partner is currently stuck in.

 _Ross Erickson; who is he, and what does he want with me?_ I think. _That name doesn't ring a bell._

I booted up the laptop that I bought two months ago, and bring up the search program. I type in Ross Erickson and let the program run. I try to get some sleep because I have no idea how long it will take to find this Erickson man. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and then crawl into bed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks found himself in a homeless shelter hiding from Erickson's goon squad. He figured that the smell, and the crazies would keep them away, and for the time being it was working. Deeks found a corner, put his phone on silent, and then went to sleep. Deeks figured that he might be able to sleep in the shelter for a day or two, but sooner or later the goon squad will come in looking for him.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ten hours after Kensi went dark-

At nine in the morning Sam was bringing a bagel and a smoothie in for Eric to drink. Callen got some other goodies to help Nell get her A game online. Eric exited ops to eat his breakfast, and then went to take a shower. Nell had taken a shower, and was eating her breakfast while keeping an eye on her tablet. By the time Eric got back Nell had gotten a hit on Kensi SRX.

"We found Kensi vehicle." Nell said, brushing her hair.

"Where?" Hetty asked, she was flanked by Granger.

"On the edge of the T.M.Z." Eric said.

"What's she doing there?" Callen asked.

"Well go and find out." Granger said.

Sam and Callen headed out to go see what Kensi has been up to.

"How long has Kensi vehicle been in the area?" Hetty asked.

Eric found the SRX and ran back until he found Kensi arriving.

"Ten hours ago." Eric said. "If she has left it wasn't using her vehicle."

"What do you know about Lord Nikon?" Hetty asked Granger.

"She is just like any other hacker, except she has gotten into the military, and federal database at one time or another." Granger said.

"What was taken?" Hetty asked.

"Nothing of relevance. And the time that she took classified data, it never left a federal controlled building." Granger said.

"So what: she hacked a database, download the data, and then left it in a relative safe area and pretend to have the data?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Granger said.

"For what?" Nell asked.

"I never got close enough to get a lead on her." Granger said. "The last time I had a lead on her was five years ago."

"Every time you get close to Lord Nikon goes to ground before you can catch her?" Eric asks.

"Pretty much." Granger says.

Eric tablet started beeping. When he say the email icon it baffled him. When he opened it he saw that it was a dossier on Ross Erickson.

"I just got an anonymous email, and it has a dossier on Ross Erickson." Eric said.

The four of them headed up to ops to get a bead on their enemy. The list R.A.P. on Erickson was a mile long and had many entries. The four of them would spent the next three hours going over the data.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Four hours earlier-

I've been asleep for six hours, so I decided to get up and start moving. I find that the search completed itself three hours ago, so I compile all the data and upload it to my cloud server. I create a program to send it to Eric in four hours. After the email, and program are set I shut down the site and move out. I don't want the location of this bunker to be located. I need to leave my vehicle behind because Eric, or Nell will spot it sooner or later. I pull out the phone that Deeks gave to me and call Oakville prison. Mason might be able to shed some light on the situation.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Six hours later-

Sam and Callen pull up to the street Kensi had parked her vehicle. Callen pulled out the spare remote car starter and unlocked the vehicle. They find nothing in the car. Sam pulled out his phone and called Ops.

" _Hello._ " Eric said.

"Eric we're at Kensi car, but it looks like it hasn't been touch for some time." Sam said.

" _The SRX has been there for ten hours._ " Nell said.

"Did you catch Kensi leaving the area?" Sam asked.

There was silence for a minute, or two before Eric replied.

" _That's a negative._ " Eric said.

"Do you have an update on Deeks?" Sam asked.

" _He's still in the wind._ " Eric said.

"Well as long as Deeks is A.W.O.L. Kensi is out of the line of fire. Callen said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, and then spoke again.

"We're going to bring the SRX back. From there we will wait for the next lead." Sam said.

Sam disconnected the call, and then headed back to the challenger. It would be another five hours before the team heard from either Deeks, or Kensi.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks woke up at five in the morning, and prepped to start running again. Before leaving he had a light breakfast. As he was leaving he threw two bottles of water in his little ruck sack that he bought yesterday and then headed out the back door.

 _It will take them a few minutes to realize that I have exited out the back._ Deeks thought. _Guess it's time to get running._

Deeks went out the back of the shelter because there were a lot of obstacles that Erickson's goons would have to navigate; a problem he wouldn't have because of his time he spent a lot of time here as kid, and then again as a homeless person for the police.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When Callen and Sam entered ops they saw that Eric, Nell, Hetty and Granger we're going over the dossier on Ross Erickson.

"When did this information come in?" Callen asked.

Something about the sender got Sam's attention.

"We got it shortly after you left to check out Kensi vehicle." Nell said.

"Granger does this address look familiar to you?" Sam asked pointing out the sender line.

It took all of two seconds for Granger to recognize the address.

"Yeah. That's Lord Nikon address." Granger said.

"How is that possible?" Nell asked, looking at Eric.

"Lord Nikon has connections, and that's how she found me." Eric said.

"Trace the location of the files origination." Callen said.

Nell and Eric were working tandem to find the location of where the email came from.

"It was sent from a cloud server." Nell said.

"Can you find the location of where it was uploaded?" Hetty asked.

It took them a few minutes before the found the location.

"It was uploaded from an internet café at ten this morning." Eric said.

"Address is on your phones." Nell said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I have to take a cab out to Oakville, Mason says that he wants to meet face to face; not sure that's a good idea, but I don't have a choice. I hail a cab, and then give the location of the prison.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks has been on the run since he left the shelter. It's been hit or miss, but it has been a pretty eventful day. He has at least five men arrested before he could catch his breath. Deeks finds a small restaurant, to get a bite to eat. Deeks decides to call ops while he is waiting.

" _Hello._ " Nell said.

"Put me on speaker." Deeks said.

Nell didn't hesitate. Next thing Deeks heard was Eric speaking.

" _Where are you at?_ " Eric asked.

"I was at a homeless shelter until five o'clock this morning, but right now I'm in near the beach getting a bite eat, while I catch my breath." Deeks said. "Any word from Kensi?"

" _Haven't heard from her, and she is currently A.W.O.L. too._ " Granger said.

Deeks groaned and then continued speaking.

"Anybody heard from my boss?" Deeks asked.

" _Yeah we heard from him last night._ " Hetty said.

"What did he have to say for himself?" Deeks asked.

" _Bates wanted an update._ " Granger said.

"What do you guys learn about Lord Nikon?" Deeks asked.

" _She's a hacker, but she hasn't done anything that would call for her arrest and imprisonment._ " Granger said.

"Tessa Black has a program that allows her to erase her identity from public record, or public security footage." Deeks said.

" _Is that possible?_ " Eric asked.

"If you have to ask." Deeks said.

" _Shut up._ " Nell said.

At this time the server was bring Deeks food.

"I going have to let you go; my meal just showed up." Deeks said, and then ended the call.

Across town Callen and Sam were approaching the café that Tessa Black sent her email from when something caught Sam's eye

"G." Sam said pointing at the times of services on the glass panel.

The café opened at ten thirty.

"Are you times on the internet?" G asked as the worker as they entered the café.

"Nope." The worker said.

"Thank you for your time." Callen said.

The partner's exited the café and headed back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Mason." I say as I enter interrogation.

"Tessa, long time no see. Are we currently being watched?" Mason asked.

"I hacked the server, and uploaded a program that erases all footage of me being on the premises." I say.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this chat?" Mason said.

"What's do you know about Ross Erickson?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"To keep this short and sweet, Ross Erickson was an undercover federal agent that went native." Mason said.

"Do you know how long ago?" I ask.

"He went native about four, or five years ago." Mason said.

I think about the time frame he said, and that Ross is a rogue agent. I can think of only one man, but he was supposed to have died in a crash. But if what he says is true; then Deeks is in trouble.

 _Crap! I'm in trouble!_ I think.

"You got a physical description of Erickson?" I ask.

"Caucasian, five-five to five-ten, about one hundred and fifty pounds, green eyes, and a scar that stretches from his lips on his right side to his ear." Mason said.

I can't believe what I just heard. The description is a perfect match to a man that supposedly died five years ago.

"I'll be in touch." I say.

"Always a pleasure. And if you run into Reynolds tell him to keep in touch." Mason said.

I nod, and then exit the room. I call a cab, and then head back to town. I grab another cab when I get back to town, and then take that one to the beach. From there I catch another cab, and take that to my bunker. I need to pull everything up on Ross Erickson to give our team an edge. On the way to the bunker I call Deeks.

" _What do you need Kensi?_ " Deeks asked.

"Do you know where Ross is hold up at?" I ask.

" _I think in the warehouse district?_ " Deeks said.

"You think? I need you to be more specific." I said.

"I've been on the run for two days with Erickson's goons on me almost every step of the way. While you have been in hiding, instead of helping the team locate him." Deeks said.

"Deeks I had to run some leads down, and I couldn't have them involved." I say.

"Didn't want them involved, or you didn't want them to know that you're an infamous hacker that compromised her partner?" Deeks said.

"You were already compromised even before this case came up!" I snapped, regretting the words as soon as I said them.

To Deeks credit he just hangs up the phone. I feel horrible for accusing him of being unfaithful with Monica.

 _We technically aren't even dating, and he did tell the truth, to an extent._ I think.

I make the rest of the trip back to the bunker in silence. Upon entering the bunker I boot it up again, and then dig through the archives looking for a file. I find the file after about a half an hour search; a one Lance Williams. He was a stellar agent, a great partner, until he went rogue. He attack a civilian camp, and then disappeared for six months. It was my skills that brought him in. I think back to how I got the skills, and I'm brought to tears at the memory of the lost child. I dump the file into email, and then time delay it to send it to Eric; giving me enough time to get back to Ops before its delivery.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks is currently in the middle of a parkour run across Santa Monica pier. On occasion he would stop to beat on somebody, or disarm an assailant, or regain his balance after a misstep. After beating on one man Deeks grabbed his gun and took down two of his buddies. Deeks pulled the gun apart, and then got off the pier. Deeks was ducking down an alley, when his phone started to ring. Deeks pulled his phone out, and then pressed the answer button.

"Hello." Deeks said.

" _What are you doing Deeks?_ " Callen asked.

"Taking a lovely stroll a couple of blocks from the Pier." Deeks said.

" _It looks like a bit more than a stroll Mr. Deeks._ " Hetty said.

"Not my fault these genius what me that badly." I say, losing my breath.

Deeks slow down to a brisk jog as Sam got on the line.

" _Have you heard from Kensi?_ " Sam asked.

"Yeah about an hour ago." Deeks said.

" _What was she doing?_ " Granger asked

"Didn't ask sir; she's still pissed at me about that assignment dealing with the Swiss banker." Deeks said.

" _I'll have a word-_ "

Deeks didn't catch the rest of Granger's sentence because his pursuers had caught up to fire my rounds at him.

"Got to run! I'll try to contact you when I get a free moment!" Deeks said.

Deeks ends the call, pocketed the phone, and then broke out into a sprint; jumping trash piles, and over trash bins. Deeks ducked down and alleyway to let his pursuers catch up to him. Just as the first one was turning the corner he clothesline him and kick his partner in the chest. Deeks grab the first man's gun and shoots them booth. Deeks checked the bodies for supplies: cash, ammo, medicine; after Deeks satisfied with the search he left putting as much distance between him and the next group of Erickson followers. When Deeks got another free moment he would get a surprise call from Mason.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I'm walking into Ops at the same moment Eric was getting the email.

"I got something." Eric said.

"What did I miss?" I ask.

"Nothing, but you do have some explaining to do." Callen said.

"That can wait; what do you have Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

Eric opened the email, and saw that it was a personnel file.

"It's a personnel file for a Lance Williams." Nell said. "It says here that he has been dead for five years."

"What's the purpose for sending us a file on a dead agent?" I ask.

"Eric look." Nell said.

Eric looked at what Nell was pointing at and saw that it was the same email address from earlier.

"It's Lord Nikon." Granger said. "Beale run Mr. Williams through the L.A. camera system."

"You'll think we'll get a hit?" Sam asked.

"Lord Nikon seems to think so." Granger said.

"Run the trace." Eric said.

It took all of ten seconds for Eric to come back with a hit.

"Ninety-nine percent match." Callen said.

"Where was this taken?" Sam asked.

Eric ran the photo.

"Santa Monica pier." Eric said.

"When was it taken?" Sam asked.

"Not even ten minutes ago, look." Nell says.

Nell approaches the big screen. She enlarges the photo and focuses on the person in the background.

"Deeks." I say. "Deeks thinks that Williams might be holded up in the warehouse district."

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said.

Eric ran the Williams through the cameras in the warehouse district, and was rewarded with a hit.

"Owen." Hetty said.

"If we move now, Williams will have a chance to relocate." Granger said. "We need to catch him in the field."

"So Mr. Deeks will be staying in play." Hetty said.

"Blye a word in my office." Granger said.

"Yes, sir." I say.

Granger and I exit, while the rest of the team scoured William's personnel file.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was slowing down to take a breath when his phone rang.

"Hello." Deeks said.

" _Reynolds, its Mason._ " Mason said.

"What do you have for me?" Deeks asked.

" _I have a contingent of men standing by. All you have to do is press star, one, send on your phone and they will come and get you._ " Mason said.

"I know this is a waste, but I hope I never have to use it." Deeks said.

" _I know the feeling_." Mason said. " _I'll be in touch._ " Mason said.

"I'll be here." Deeks said, and then hung up.

Deeks was putting his phone away when he heard more gun fire.

"These guys just don't quit." Deeks said.

Deeks stood his ground and took this new wave of pursuers down. He searched them for supplies, and left.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's going on between you and Deeks?" Granger asked me.

"Nothing." I say.

"That's not what I heard. From the way Deeks tells it you are unhappy about the last assignment he had just finished working." Granger said.

"He's my partner, and he's working for you off the books." I say.

"What I do with the people of this establishment is my business. Whatever Deeks did was necessary to complete the assignment. I would expect you to do the same thing." Granger said.

I let implications of what Granger said sink in, and kept the rebuttal to myself.

"Are we good sir?" I ask.

"For the time being." Granger said.

I get out of my chair retreat from Grangers' office, with bruised feelings. I wasn't particularly happy that I had just been called in the principal's office. I think about how to get in contact with Deeks, but over the phone won't cut it this time. I head back to the garage to get the SRX, and then back out to the bunker. Just as I'm leaving the bull pen, Sam and Callen are coming down from ops. They're looking for me, but instead they find an empty bull pen instead.

"Have you seen Kensi?" Sam asked a member of the support staff.

"She just left." The woman said.

Callen and Sam shared a look as Hetty was walking into the bull pen.

"Something wrong gentlemen?" Hetty asked.

"Kensi is M.I.A. again." Sam said.

Hetty shook her head and then went to make a phone call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was caught in traffic jam on foot dodging cars, car doors, and bullets. He periodically shouted a warning to the civilians to stay in their cars, but some still got out of their vehicles anyways. One particularly incident Deeks saw himself diving head long through a window into a forward roll, another time he was sliding beneath a van door. When Deeks was approaching the beach, he made his way other there; hoping for some leeway to return fire without hitting a civilian. There was another lull in the goon squad before the next wave came in.

 _How many men does he have?_ Deeks thought.

Deeks remembered that one of the men he had killed had a flashbang, so when he got an opening he threw it buy himself some time. When he tossed it he had a big group coming up on him.

 _Score!_ Deeks thought.

Deeks tossed the grenade, and then fire a few rounds. After he pulled the trigger the third time he turn and ran. He had about thirty seconds before they recovered from the blast, and he planned to be long gone by the time that happened.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I'm back at my bunker trying to find the program that will allow me track Deeks marker.

 _I'm pretty sure it's the same program I used five years ago._ I think.

It was at this time my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I answered.

" _Miss. Blye do you have a moment?_ " Hetty asked.

"Not really." I say. "I'm in the middle of tracking Deeks."

"How is that possible?" Hetty asked.

"Some tools that a few friends bought for me a couple of years back." I say.

"Something you want to discuss?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, but it will have to wait. I think I found Deeks current location." I say, and then I hang up the phone.

I grab the scanner, powered down the bunker, and then go hunting.

 _I'm thirty minutes out from Deeks position._ I think.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks is creeping through a back alley when he got cornered. He knows that Erickson isn't too far behind.

 _It seems like I gave them one heck of a run._ Deeks thinks

Just as the first one is creeping up on him, Deeks pulled the trigger and it clicks; he throw the gun at the man and steals his gun. I shoot both the man I stole the gun from, and his two friends. At this time I see a big group of men coming into the alley. I'm about to say my prayers when I hear shots ring out. I almost shot myself with the gun in my hands because I know the sound of the gun being discharged. It's a Sig Sauer.

 _Why me?! She just couldn't listen to me?!_ Deeks thinks.

Deeks creep towards the corner with his gun drawn. He turned the corner to be looking down the barrel of his beautiful partner's Sig. Both Deeks and I are standing there; staring at each other, as if frozen in time and space.

 _A/N: Next chapter explains Kensi her past, and how she acquired computer abilities._


	4. Spectre from The Past

"What are you doing here?" Deeks asked.

"I'm here to save you." I say.

"This isn't happening right." Deeks said.

"And I'm guessing that they would have just let you live?" I ask.

"They wanted you, and now they have you in striking distance." Deeks said.

Deeks reached out and pulled me into the alleyway that he is in just as two guys were rounding the corner, and fired. Deeks returned fire and took one down, while the other takes cover. I noticed that Deeks is brandishing a different gun.

"What happened to your Beretta?" I ask.

"Ross took it from me when they abducted me." Deeks said.

Deeks waited out in the open for the guy to show himself. When he stepped out to take a shot Deeks put two in his chest. Deeks checked his ammo, and then went to round up the ammo from the guys nearest to him. Then he came back and grabbed my left hand with his right; leading us away from this place.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty." Eric said.

"Do you think that you can track Mr. Deeks, or Miss. Blye's burn phone?" Hetty asked.

Nell started typing away on her computer to track both of the phones. The screen up with negative for me, but they were able locate Deeks signal.

"Deeks is in the industrial district." Nell said.

"That's a good half hour from here." Callen said.

"Let's get moving G." Sam said.

By the time they got to Deeks it would be too late.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and I were wondering through the backs alleys of the industrial district for about thirty minutes without being harassed.

 _That's bad._ I think.

"Deeks we need to stop for a little bit." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"We need to keep moving Kens." Deeks said.

"We should be good for the time being." I say.

"I don't think so-"

"Deeks we need to talk." I say.

I see Deeks stop; he doesn't look at me for a seconds. I see him scan area in front of him before turning back to me.

"We need to talk right now, seriously?" Deeks asked incredulously, as he turns back to me.

"Yes, right now." I say, but my voice is calmer, softer.

I want to talk about our relationship, but doing so with venom in my voice will only set Deeks off. The fact that my voice lacks an edge settles Deeks down, making him less agitated.

"Why did you take that assignment with Monica?" I ask.

"Granger practically cornered my one night, about eight months ago, and told me he needed me to get information on that Swiss banker." Deeks said.

"Eight months ago, that was-"

"Yep, I was already living with Monica before you gave me that _box_." Deeks said.

"Why hide the assignment? Why didn't you let me know what you were doing?" I ask.

"Did you miss the part about Granger cornering me?" Deeks asked.

"Like that would have stopped you before?" I ask.

"Would you disobey and order given to you by the assistant director?" Deeks asked.

"I disobeyed a direct order given by Director Vance." I say.

"Yeah, well you are on pay roll here; I'm not." Deeks said.

"Deeks don't you trust me?" I ask.

"It has nothing to do with trust; unless it's about you trusting me. Kensi you and I both get jealous when either one of us has to seduce a suspect. I didn't want my feelings for you, or your emotions about how close I was to the suspect to cloud the assignment I was currently working." Deeks said.

I was about to respond when Deeks shoved me out of the way, behind a dumpster. As I hit the concrete I hear the gun shots ring out, and I see Deeks take three to the chest. I see Deeks hit the ground with a bounce. I peek around the dumpster to see Lance Williams, and three of his guards come around the corner.

"It's been awhile, Lance." I say.

"Kensi Blye, as I live and breathe." Lance said.

I popped up and shot his three guards, and then the two of us are staring each other down; guns drawn on each other.

"What's it been, five years?" Lance asked.

"Not long enough." I say.

Out the corner of my eye I see Deeks slowly bleeding out, but I can't take my eyes off of Lance. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot me if I try to tend to Deeks. I thought I saw movement coming from Deeks.

"You should have known this day was coming. You turned you back on me." Lance said.

"You turned you back on the agency. Did you think you could have gotten away with what you did?" I ask.

"You could have come with me. We would have made a great team." Lance said.

"That would have never happen." I say.

I fire three shots at Lance hoping he might flee, but instead he just took cover; he means to end this today. I feel my emotions begin to affect me judgement. I want to kill this man for the disgrace he brought on N.C.I.S., but I want him to escape so I can get Deeks help.

 _Deeks was right._ I think.

Before I could react I take a bullet in the arm, and in my leg. Just as I hit the concrete I hear the wonderful sound of salvation: I hear two sigs firing at Lance, driving him off. I turn to see Sam and Callen coming down the alleyway, but all I can think about is Deeks. The pool of blood that he is lying in is scaring me. Next thing I hear is an ambulance pulling up. I limp over to Deeks and check him for a pulse, I don't find one. I start to freak out because Deeks is dead, and I didn't act fast enough.

 _Maybe the paramedics can save him._ I think, with tears streaming down my face.

I hear Sam tell Eric that an ambulance is need at our location because I had been shot. I hear Callen talking to the paramedics asking where they are transporting Deeks, but I didn't hear the hospital. I start to blackout, and when I wake up I will have to give an account of my sordid past.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Where did they say they were taking Deeks?" Sam asked, as he attempted to stop wounds from bleeding.

"Cedars-Sinai Medical Center." Callen said, after the ambulance left the scene.

"Who do you want: Kensi or Deeks?" Sam asked.

It was at this time they could hear the ambulance approaching. Another five minutes and the ambulance was there. The paramedics jumped out, patched me up, and put me in the back of the ambulance.

"What hospital are you going to?" Sam asked.

"Pacific Alliance Medical Center." The paramedic said.

"I'll take Deeks." Callen said.

"Drop me off then; Kensi hospital is closer." Sam says.

Callen and Sam give a statement to the police, and then left to go to the hospitals.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty had Eric call Sam.

" _What's up Eric?_ " Sam asked.

"What's the word on our wayward agents?" Hetty asked.

" _Kensi took two shoots, one in the arm and leg and is being treated at Pacific Alliance; Deeks is down, took three to the chest; he is being transported to Cedars-Sinai._ " Sam said.

Nell gasped, and Eric just sat there and listened as the phone call finished playing out.

"Where are you going?" Hetty asked.

" _I'm going to check on Kensi, Callen is going to check on Deeks._ " Sam said.

"Keep us in the loop." Hetty said.

" _Yes Hetty._ " Sam said, and then hung up.

Ops was silent for the time being, and then Hetty spoke up.

"I will inform the director of the change in events that have transpired."

After she left Nell started to get teary eyed. Eric just held Nell, knowing that there wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center-

"Hi, I'm looking for a patient that was brought in recently." Callen asked as he approached the nurse's station.

"Patients name?" The nurse asked.

"Martin Deeks." Callen said.

The nurse check her records, and then fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have patient checked in under that name." The nurse said.

"There was an ambulance that was supposed to be here. He is a blonde that took three bullets to the chest." Callen said.

"I'm sorry sir, but no patient has been checked in with that name or with the wound that you described." Another nurse said.

Callen knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure how to play it.

"When was the last time received a patient?" Callen asked.

"About ten this morning." The first nurse said.

Callen looked at his watch and saw that it was pushing eight o'clock in the evening.

"Thank you." Callen said, and then exited the Emergency Room.

When Callen got into the challenger he called Ops.

" _Hello._ " Nell said answering the phone.

"Is Hetty there?" Callen asked.

" _Yes. What seems to be the problem Mr. Callen?_ " Hetty asked

"The ambulance carrying Deeks body never arrived at the hospital." Callen said.

" _What do you mean never arrived?_ " Hetty asked.

"I mean that whoever took Deeks body, had no plans of coming to Cedars-Sinai. They must have taken him somewhere else." Callen said.

" _Regroup with Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen. Miss. Blye is priority one for the time being._ " Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty." Callen said.

Callen disconnect the call, and then went to meet with Sam.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The ambulance carrying Deeks headed towards the outskirts of the city; to a site where there was a medical team waiting to treat him. The paramedics were able to resuscitate Deeks on the way to the site.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I was still under from the anesthetic that they gave me from the surgery to remove the bullets from my arm and leg. Sam was sitting in the chair next to my bed when Callen walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"There has been a major problem." Callen said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Deeks is missing." Callen said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I went to Cedars to look for him, but the nurse said that they did not have a patient listed under Marty Deeks; or received a patient with three gunshot wounds to the chest." Callen said.

Sam looked at me, and then back to Callen.

"We don't tell Kensi." Sam said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Callen said.

Sam looked at me, and then had a thought.

"You know Mason said that Deeks was fond of Tessa Black." Sam said, still looking at me.

"Yeah, so what's you point?" Callen asked.

"Kensi disappearing, and then reappearing out of nowhere. The participation in the data mine that we did almost seemed… forced." Sam said.

"What are you saying?" Callen asked.

"You said yourself." Sam said. "Not only that, Deeks told us to keep asking Kensi."

"So you're saying that the woman lying in the bed is the cause of this whole problem. Kensi Blye is the famed hacker Tessa Black, A.K.A. Lord Nikon?" Callen asked.

Sam picked up his phone, turning the speaker on, and then called Ops.

" _Hello._ " Eric said.

"Is Hetty there?" Sam asked.

" _What do you need Mr. Hanna?_ " Hetty asked.

"Did Deeks say why he couldn't make contact?" Sam asked.

" _Mr. Deeks said that the Miss. Blye was the target, and he was the bait._ " Hetty said.

"Anything else?" Callen asked.

" _No, why?_ " Hetty asked.

"Because we just found Lord Nikon." Sam said.

" _Who is she?_ " Granger asked.

"One of our own." Callen said.

There was silence on the other end of the line. The Eric chimed in.

" _You're kidding?_ " Eric asked

"Afraid not." Callen said.

" _Are you telling me Special Agent Kensi Blye is Lord Nikon?_ " Granger asked.

"We're taking a guess here, but Deeks did keep telling us that Kensi would have all the answers." Sam said.

" _Mr. Deeks did say that he couldn't make contact because Miss. Blye was the target._ " Hetty said.

There was a moment of silence before Callen spoke up again.

"What's the play?" Callen asked.

" _Miss. Blye is priority one. Mr. Deeks sacrificed himself to protect her. I don't want it to be in vain._ " Hetty said.

"Hetty I think whoever took Deeks is going to patch him up and pull the tracking device out of his arm. We need to get a lead on Lance Williams." Sam said.

" _I'm on that._ " Nell said.

"We'll let you know what we learn when Kensi wakes up." Sam said, and then hung up the phone.

"This better worth the trouble." Callen said.

"Deeks did what you would have done." Sam said.

"Why are you telling me that, you're the one who can't stand him?" Callen said.

"True, but he sacrificed himself for Kensi; it makes me wonder what else he would be willing to do?" Sam asked.

Sam contemplated the actions of Deeks, and wonder if he would have done the same thing for him. It was at this time that I started to wake up.

"Hello there." Sam said.

I remember the last thing I saw. Deeks taking three to the chest to save me.

"Where's Deeks?" I asked.

"Deeks is okay for the moment." Callen said.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Deeks whereabouts isn't the only problem you have to worry about right now." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" I asked.

"You can start by telling us how long you have been operating as Lord Nikon." Callen said.

I sit there in silence; contemplating how I'm going to explain that story.

 _Might as well start the beginning._ I think.

"Lord Nikon was an alias I created two years after I graduated from Fletc." I said.

"So you have been operating as Lord Nikon the entire time you were working with us?" Callen asked.

"No. The entire time I was with you Lord Nikon was not active. I let Nell and Eric handle the tech aspect." I say.

"Why the big deal now? Why is Lance Williams after you?" Sam asked.

"Five years ago Lance Williams slaughtered a refugee camp, and then went into hiding. I was the one that tracked him down, and brought him in to stand trial. He was found guilty, and sentence to life in prison. On the way to the prison his bus was attacked, and he was presumed dead because of the fiery aftermath." I say.

"Were you two partners?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we were picked to watch a family that was contract by the American government to work on our cyber infrastructure: both stateside and overseas." I say.

"When did you develop you hacking abilities?" Sam asked.

"About 2007. I was watching the boy who was a tech genius, better than his father. The father would have the boy create algorithms, and then employ them himself in his work." I say.

"How long were you with the family?" Sam asked.

"2008. The family was the first casualties in Lance killing spree." I say.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"Lance went native; sold his soul for money, and killed the family." I say.

I pull my hospital gown next to my hip, on my left side, to the side and showed them an old, well healed scar.

"A memento of when the family was killed." I say.

"Can you takes us back?" Callen asked.

"Do I have too?" I ask, the tears welling up at the memory of my time spent with the boy and his family.

"Give us a second." Sam said.

I nodded, and Sam and Callen stepped into the hall.

"Do we really have to put Kensi through that again?" Sam asked.

"Hetty and Granger are going want details; so if we have to dig into the past we, dig." Callen said.

"You've never had to work with a child before have you?" Sam asked.

"No, why would that matter?" Callen asked.

"Because losing a child on your watch is ten times worse than losing a team member." Sam said.

At this time Callen's phone was ringing. Callen show the id: Ops. Callen answered the phone by pressing the speaker phone.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen asked.

" _We can't find Lance._ " Eric said.

" _Has Kensi woken up yet?_ " Granger asked.

"Yep." Sam answered.

" _What have you learned?_ " Hetty asked.

"Lord Nikon wasn't active the entire Kensi was working at Ops." Sam said.

" _What does she know about Williams?_ " Hetty asked.

"There were partners '06 to '08." Callen said.

"Miss. Blye and Mr. Williams were partners at one time?" Hetty asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

" _And her hacking abilities?_ " Granger asked.

"Kensi first assignment, which was with Lance, was to protect a family that was contract by the American government to boost our cyber defense; both stateside and abroad." Sam said.

" _What caused Lance to forsake his country?_ " Granger asked

"According to Kensi, Lance got greedy and slaughter the family, and a refugee camp." Sam said.

"Kensi also said that it was her abilities that were used to track him down." Callen said.

" _So Deeks was used as bait to lure Blye into the open, so Lance could kill her?_ " Granger asked.

"That seems to be the general consensus that Deeks was saying before he was shot." Callen said.

There was a moment of silence, and then Granger spoke.

" _What's the hospital you are currently at? I want to talk to Blye about her time with Williams, and a couple of other incidences._ " Granger said.

"We're at Pacific Alliance Medical Center, sir." Callen said.

" _I'll be there as soon as I can._ " Granger said, and then ended the call.

Sam hung up his phone, and then the partner's walked back into my room.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"Granger is on his way here to ask you some questions, personally." Sam said.

"Awesome." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

On the outskirts of the city is a mansion that houses a medical team tasked with saving Deeks life. When the ambulance carrying Deeks pulled up to the mansion there was a small team of nurses waiting with a gurney outside. A paramedics got out, pulled Deeks gurney out, then the paramedic assists with getting Deeks off their gurney, and onto the gurney that was waiting. The paramedic checked to see if there was anything else that he needed to do, which there wasn't; so he loaded his gurney back into the ambulance, and then they drove off. They got Deeks into the one of the side room, and then operated to remove the bullets and the tracking device.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Pacific Alliance-

Granger was walking into my room, but was stopped by Callen and Sam. They walked a few paces away, and then had their conversation.

"Tread careful sir, you may find that it could cause more problems than solutions." Sam said.

"If you haven't realized it yet Agent Hanna, but that woman in there may be the only way to solve this case." Granger said.

"For the moment Kensi safe because she is off the grid, and finding Lance might not require her. We have to lure Lance into a trap to get him." Sam said.

"How do expect to do that?" Granger asked.

"The same way she did." Callen said.

"What do you mean?" Granger asked.

"She found Deeks, maybe she knows something about that, or has a program that could lead us to Williams." Callen said.

"That still requires Blye's assistance." Granger said.

"I didn't say you shouldn't ask Kensi for her help, I said to tread carefully." Sam said.

"Duly noted, Agent Hanna." Granger said, and then walked into my room.

I was waking up when Granger entered my room.

"You up for a chat Blye?" Granger asked.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I ask.

There was silence until I had a chance to drink something, and then Granger asked the one question I did not want to hear.

"Tell me about your time with that contractor." Granger said.

I nod my head, and then stared off into the distance.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

2006-

"Blye." My superior officer said, calling me into his office.

"Yes sir." I say as I step into his office.

I see another man in a chair across from his desk.

"I have your assignment; I want to introduce you to your partner for the duration of the assignment. Lance Williams meet Kensi Blye." Our boss said.

I shake hands with Lance and then take a seat.

"So when does the assignment begin?" I ask.

"As soon as you walk out that door you will be escorted to the airport. When you arrive there you will meet up with a Mr. Zahiri. He is one of our contractor working in Iran, and other parts of the Middle East. Williams you will be protecting the parents; Blye you will be protecting their son, Amin." Our boss said. "Any questions?"

We shake our heads.

"Your charges are waiting for you at the airport." Our boss said.

With that we get up and leave his office. We follow our escort out to the waiting motor pool. It takes ten minutes to get to the airport. When we get out of the suv, Mr. Zahiri is waiting for us.

"I'm Arad Zahiri, but you can call me Arad." Arad said.

"I'm Special Agent Lance Williams, this my partner Special Agent Kensi Blye." Lance said.

The three of us shake hands, and Arad is a little taken back by my appearance.

"Is there going to be a problem Arad?" I asked.

"You'll see." Arad said. "Follow me if you please, my plane is ready to lift off; heading for Iran. My family is waiting on the plane as well."

We board the plane, and the steward shuts the door. We make our way to the passenger compartment were his family is waiting, and then I understand the reason for stare I received earlier. I looked at the woman sitting next to the little boy, and I'm a dead ringer for her.

"Beeta, Amin; these are the Agents on loan to us from the American government. This Special Agents Lance Williams, Kensi Blye." Arad said.

Beeta gave me a once over, but shook my hand. Amin ran up, grabbed my hand, and then dragged me to the back section of the cabin. When we get to the back of the section, I somehow found myself falling into a chair; and then Amin and I are watching a movie. I see snacks are out so I grab a few to munch on while I watch the movie. Amin decides to cuddle up next to me while we watch the movie. Towards the front of the cabin Lance and Arad are talking, while Beeta is listening to the conversation.

"What's the itinerary for this trip?" Lance asked.

"We are going to be moving from embassy to embassy in the Middle East just to boost their cyber defenses." Arad said.

"That's a little strange." Lance said.

"True, but that doesn't stop other terrorist from trying." Arad said.

"Mr. Williams." Beeta said.

"You can call me Lance." Lance said.

"Is Kensi okay with children?" Beeta asked.

"I just met Kensi today myself. I think it will be an adjustment period for her." Lance said, looking at me.

Beeta just nodded her head, and then looked at me over her shoulder.

"How many stops are we making?" Lance asked.

"Ten stops in five different countries." Arad said.

"Two stops per country, not bad." Lance said.

Near the back of the cabin Amin and I are watching a movie from the mid-nineties called _Hackers_ , and it's an interesting movie, but by the time the movie is half over I hear a snort snore coming from Amin. It's cute, and hard not to laugh at. I feel a hand pat me on the shoulder, and I see that it's Lance, _probably with an update._ I think; I extricate myself from Amin's cuddle position, but I make a pillow of my coat. Lance and I step into the hallway.

"What's the play?" I ask.

"Arad has to update the cyber defenses of ten embassies in five different countries." Lance said.

"Then we're heading home. Did they say how long this assignment was going to last?" I ask.

"The boss said that the government contracted him for five years." Lance said.

I start to chew on my lip. I had other things in mind besides being a babysitter for the next five years. 

"Give it sometime. The kid might grow on you." Lance said.

"He is obsessed with a movie from the nineties called _Hackers_." I say.

"The kid could be a whiz with computers; you might be able to learn something." Lance said.

I take what Lance said in stride, and realize that this child could help me with computers.

"Kensi." Beeta said.

"Yes Mrs. Zahiri?" I say.

"Please call me Beeta." Beeta said.

"Okay Beeta; what can I do to help you?" I ask.

Lance conveniently exited the hall.

"How do you feel around children?" Beeta asked.

"This my first assignment in general with the agency, so I don't know what to expect. Do I have a problem with children? No; I came into this assignment with an open mind, and a touchable spirit. Amin could learn something from me, just as well as I could learn something from him." I say.

"That's good to hear. I can understand why my husband was taken back by your appearance, and why my son is so taken with you." Beeta said.

"I'm a dead ringer for you." I say.

"And we seem to be getting along just fine." Beeta said.

"I'm here to help. Last thing I want to do is step on your toes." I say.

Beeta smiles at me, and then walks back towards her husband. Just as I'm sitting back down the movie is going off, so I shut it down and get some sleep myself. We have another ten hours before we reach our first stop.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"That explains how you met Lance and how you met the family, but how did you develop you hacking abilities?" Granger asked.

"But before that a quick question?" Sam asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Lord Nikon?" Sam asked.

I smile at Sam's question in memory of how I got it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Amin, the boy that I guarded love this movie from the nineties called _Hackers_." I say. "In the movie there was a man whose alias was Lord Nikon." I say.

"That's pretty ingenious Kens." Callen said.

"Why?" I ask.

"If nobody knew that the person behind Lord Nikon was in fact a woman, Tessa Black, they would think you were a guy." Callen said.

"Well Lord Nikon was created after the death of the Zahiri family." I say. "I spent a few months on one of Arad's computers, and slowly I tracked Lance down."

"Hey do you think there might be a way to track Williams?" Callen asked. "Like you tracked Deeks."

"I don't have that sort of equipment, or access to it. Mason might be able to come by it." I say. "All though if I was a betting woman, you won't be able to track Williams."

"Check it." Granger said.

Sam and Callen got up and left the room, Granger looked back at me.

"Anything else you want to add before continue this little trip down memory lane?" Granger asked.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like where Deeks disappeared too?" Granger asked.

There was silence for a time.

"What?" I ask.

"You didn't know?" Granger asked, taken back by my answer.

"All I know is that Deeks was taken by ambulance to another hospital." I say, with tears streaming down my face.

"Is it possible he could have worked something out with Mason?" Granger asked.

"Deeks was on the run for two days before I tracked him down. It's very well possible that Mason could have set something up for Deeks that he kept from us." I say, wiping tears from my eyes.

"When did you hacking abilities start to surface?" Granger asked.

"It was about mid-2007." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Oakville prison-

"May be we should have our own private conference room." Mason joked when Sam and Callen walked in.

"That would be nice, but both Caine Reynolds, and Tessa Black have been shot." Callen said.

"Status on the two?" Mason said, sounding serious.

"Tessa is in the hospital, and Caine is M.I.A.; you wouldn't anything about that would you?" Sam asked.

"I pulled a few strings for Caine, and set up a medical team that would help him if when the time came." Mason said.

"Location of that team?" Callen asked.

"Unknown." Mason said.

"You set up an asset to help Caine, but you have no idea where it is located?" Callen asked incredulously.

"I set the asset up, but I didn't ask when it was going to be used, or where it was located. Caine was shot and killed; I put that asset in play to save his life, but I didn't want to know where it was located at to keep its location a secret from those who wanted to do harm to Caine." Mason said.

"Is there any way we could track Erickson?" Sam asked.

"Highly unlikely. I can give you a number to a guy in the city who might be able to track Erickson, but if you don't have the man power or the resources ready to move against Erickson now it would be a total waste of time. If Erickson escapes he will return, and when he does he will have an army." Mason said.

"We'll get back to you when we have the necessary assets in play." Sam said.

Sam and Callen both stood up and exited the room, and then exited the prison.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The medical team had just remove the last bullet from Deeks chest, and there weren't any complications while removing the bullets. Another tech had some problems trying to remove the tracking device, but they removed it. The paramedic that was attending to Deeks was given a device to shut down the beacon in his arm, so all that is left to monitor Deeks condition to make sure he doesn't take a turn for the worse.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

2007-

"Amin, come here." I say.

"Yes, Miss. Blye." Amin said coming into the room I was sitting in.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid, it's just Kensi? Calling me Miss. Blye makes me sound older than I really am." I say.

"Want me to show you how to operate?" Amin said.

"Yes please." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day-

"Operate?" Granger asked.

"It's what Amin called hacking." I say.

"Continue." Granger said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

2007-

"Remember the basics." Amin told me.

I started going over the basics, but my mind had advanced a lot further than what Amin was expecting. I hit all basics, plus a few other things that I saw Amin do.

"Hold on a second." Amin said.

I stopped what I was doing, and Amin stepped in really quick to see what I was doing. What he saw shocked him.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Amin asked, mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

Amin isolated a few strands, and then uploaded the program I just wrote. I had no idea what I was in for until Amin uploaded it onto a video monitor.

"This is you right there." Amin said point to me on the screen.

I saw myself sitting next to Amin on the screen. Like a child I wave to the camera, and we both share a laugh.

"This is what you just wrote." Amin said.

Amin uploaded the program into the security system, and with two minutes I'm no longer visible on the system.

"What did I just do?" I ask.

"You're first program allows you to erase yourself from video surveillance." Amin said.

"Wow! Thanks for the lesson." I say, kind of dumbfounded.

"I didn't teach you that! You created that on your own." Amin said.

From there we worked together to create the programs to help his father. Arad found out that I was assisting and was impressed with my progress, so he let me continue helping out. Six months later Arad got into a tight spot, and was in trouble with the authorities. Amin looked at me, and winked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked

"What?" Lance asked.

"You two can get my father out." Amin said.

"How?" Lance asked.

"I can make the authorization papers, but the two of you have to get on site to get them to go through." Amin said.

"That's impossible." Lance said.

"Not impossible, more like improbable; but I haven't enough time to get prepped." I say.

"We don't have a choice." Amin said. "Use that program you wrote, and you should be good."

"What program?" Lance said.

"Later." I say. "We need to be on site for that to work."

"We don't have much time." Amin said.

"Well let's give it a try." Lance said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day-

"So your first field test as a hacker was to rescue Arad. From where exactly did you save him?" Granger asked.

"He was being detain in an off-site government building, in the basement." I say.

"Please continue." Granger said.

He wanted to know how Lance and I sprung Arad from his incarceration.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

2007-

We show up to the fifty meters from the main gate of the government site, and then I set up the laptop to hack in. Within a matter of seconds I'm not only pass the firewall, but I've set up a few backups to help out. I pop in the cd and upload my program. I download the layout of the building to my phone, and then slide the laptop over to Amin.

"I've uploaded the file, but I need you to watch for the guards." I say, as I pull out an earwig.

I place one in my ear, and hand the other to Amin.

"Just place it comfortably in your ear." I say.

Amin places the piece in as I'm already stepping out the door and shutting it behind me, and then he asks.

"How will I be able to talk to you?" Amin said.

" _You already are._ " I say.

Amin was a little taking back by being able to hear me, without seeing me.

" _Don't get any ideas kid. I'm approaching the back door._ " I say

"The immediate area is clear." Lance says.

I open and shut the door, check my phone, and then make my way to the computer room.

"Kensi where are you?" Lance asked.

" _Can't talk right now; I'm a little busy._ " I whisper.

"Amin where is Kensi I can't see her." Lance said.

"That might be bad, but they can't see her either." Amin said.

"I see two at the end of the hallway your about to enter." Amin said. "As soon as you get past these guys you will be at the control room."

The two guards pass, and then I enter the control room. It was surprising clear. I upload the program, and start typing away. It takes me all of a two minutes to get the paperwork uploaded for the transfer.

" _Paperwork clear._ " I say. " _Wiping search, wiping upload, and now I'm heading back._ "

"Negative Kensi, you're about to have company." Lance said.

Lance got into the driver's seat, and then drove to the front door, and then he showed the paper work to the guard. The guard had to call it in and verify the transfer, but it was legitimate paper work. The guard said that they would get the prisoner. While they were waiting, they heard the back door slowly open and shut. I take cover behind the crates that were in the back of the van. The guards brought Arad out, and then he walked over to the van. After Arad was in the van Lance drove off before the guards realized that they had screwed up.

Arad scheduled for a flight to leave in two hours. By the time we got the airport the plane was fueled and ready for takeoff. We all loaded onto the plane and shut the door, the plane was taxing down the runway, and finally we were taking off; heading back stateside.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So you used your hacking skills in the field for the first time to break the contractor out of detainment." Granger said.

"Yes." I say.

I start to get teary eyed at the thought of having to reliving Amin's death.

"Why don't we take a break for the moment?" Granger asked.

I nod my head, still lost in my own world.

"I know how special the boy was to you, so when we pick back up we'll skip right to when you were chasing Lance Williams." Granger said.

I shed a tear, and then mouthed _thank you_.

"I may seem heartless at times, but I know that would be a little more than you can handle right now; seeing as how Deeks is M.I.A., and you're stuck here in a hospital." Granger said.

I smile a watery smile, take a drink, and then drift off into oblivion.


	6. Glimpses of the Past Part I

Deeks is starting to come around when the staff is pulling the tube out of his mouth. Deeks opens his eyes, one at a time and then both of them to together. Deeks looks all around for something to drink. The thirst is strong, and he needs something to quench it. It was at this time a nurse notice that Deeks was up.

"What do you need Mr. Reynolds?" The nurse asked.

"Water." Deeks chocked out.

The nurse left to get Deeks a glass of water. When she returned a doctor was following her.

"Mr. Reynolds it's good to see that you're awake. You probably have a thousand questions." The doctor said.

"I only have one." Deeks said. "How long until I'm mobile without medical help?"

"Four weeks, tops." The doctor said.

"After that allotted time I want to be let go at an undisclosed location; to be determined at that time." Deeks said.

"You got it." The doctor said.

With that, the doctor left to get the team prepped and ready to get Deeks on his feet and out the door. Deeks knew that it was going to be a long month, but he was prepared to do whatever it takes to get back in the game. He knows where he could get somebody to help level the playing field for the rest of the team, but for now he was content with resting; even if he was currently climbing the walls. Compared to what he was doing before being shot, this is paradise.

 _It will be paradise when I reunited with my Princess._ Deeks thinks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eric and Nell were scouring the L.A. database trying to get a lead on Lance, but every time they would get close Lance would disappear.

"This is crap." Nell said, the frustration evident in her voice.

"Kensi did say that Lance was an ex-N.C.I.S. agent. That's probably why we keep losing him." Eric said.

"Something wrong?" Hetty asked, entering ops.

"Lance keeps disappearing on us. If we could pin him down to a location we might be able to keep him in sight." Nell said.

"Honestly, if we could corner him that would be better." Eric said.

"When Miss. Blye, and Mr. Deeks are back in action they might be able to do something about that." Hetty said.

The phone rang in ops, and Eric answered.

"Hello." Eric said.

" _Eric we have a plate we you need to run._ " Callen said.

"Give it to me." Eric said.

" _SKJ89124._ " Callen said.

Eric ran the plates, and came back with a hit; not one that he was expecting.

 _Lance Williams._ Was the name on the screen.

"Mr. Callen where did you find that plate?" Hetty asked.

" _We found a couple of guys casing Pacific Alliance Medical Center._ " Callen said.

"Callen those men work for Lance Williams." Nell said.

" _How sure are you?_ " Sam asked.

"One hundred percent." Eric asked.

" _Not anymore._ " Callen said.

"Let me guess, they're dead." Hetty asked.

" _Yes._ " Callen said.

"Stay with Granger and Miss. Blye for now gentlemen. We don't know when Mr. Deeks is going to show up." Hetty said.

" _You got it._ " Sam said.

Eric disconnected the call, and then he ran a trace of all the places that car could have been. Looking for any anomalies.

"Keep on it. We may be able to locate Mr. Williams before the team is operational again." Hetty said, and then left ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Fall 2008: New Orleans-

I pull up to the N.C.I.S. Branch in New Orleans, and take the building exterior in. The building is non-descript, it looks like a regular office building. I get out of my car, grab my laptop and my bag, shut my door, and then walk into the building. I show my badge to the women behind the desk in the foyer.

"Where is the operations manager's office?" I ask.

"Who's asking?" The nearest woman asked.

 _Maxine, and Irene._ I think reading their name badges.

"Kensi Blye. Director Vance called ahead to expect my presence." I say.

"Agent Blye." A voice from behind me calls out my name.

I turn to see the man in question.

"That's me." I say.

"Ops. Manager Keith Moore. How can I be of service?" Keith asked.

"I need an office and access to the federal database." I say.

"If you will follow me please." Keith says.

We head to the elevator, and take the cart up two floors. We get off on a floor that has a lot of office space, plus four desks out in the open.

 _It looks like a bull pen._ I think.

"Is there anything we can do to help your search?" Keith asked.

"Most of the search will be done over computers. So your tech engineers will be helpful for most of it. Just as long as he follows my orders when they're assisting me. I don't want to tip off my target." I say.

"Fair enough." Keith said.

Keith showed me to a spare office, and said that he would send somebody by later. I get down to business; I set up my laptop, and other necessary hardware. I entered Lance Williams' picture into the database, and started my search. I know that this search will take some time, so I go to get some coffee or tea and a snack. As I'm walking towards the vending machines I clock a person, possibly my assistant while I'm here, coming to talk me.

"Miss. Blye, my name-"

"Two things. First off if we're going to be partners and working together it's Kensi; not Miss. Blye." I say.

"Okay Kensi. My name is Ross." The man said.

 _Ross seemed to be under the age of twenty-five, so I need to keep him out of the thick of things._ I think.

"Secondly where do you and all your hacker buddies hang out at?" I ask.

"Huh?" Ross asked.

"I tracking somebody who isn't following the usually patterns for tracking. Let's put it this way: if you don't say anything, I won't say anything either." I say.

"Um, okay. What's the target's name?" Ross asked.

"Lance Williams. I tracked him to New Orleans from the Middle East." I say.

Ross and I walked back to my office, and then continued my search. Ross picked up where I left off looking for Lance Williams. Then I pointed out his picture, from their Ross did a broader search with Lance's picture.

"Okay I know a place we can go to get some information, but we need to go in character." Ross said.

"Alternate identity." I say.

"Yes. Do you have one?" Ross asked.

"Yes." I say.

"There is going to be one problem." Ross said.

"No there won't. Is there a back door?" I ask.

"That's guarded by a camera." Ross said.

"That won't be a problem." I said.

Ross gave me a sideways glance, and then walked away for a few minutes. I was checking the database to see what it has found on Lance. A couple of minutes later Ross returned.

"The club in question has a bouncer at the front door, and camera on the back door." Ross said.

"Neither will be a problem." I say. "How good are you with computers?"

"I'm the tech engineer." Ross said, with pride.

"Maybe we could do each other a favor." I say.

"Like what?" Ross asked.

"Favor for a favor." I say.

"If I help you broaden your computer horizons, you'll teach me something." Ross said.

I nod my head. Ross was standing there deep in thought for a time.

"If I assist you with hacking, I want firearms training." Ross said.

 _Interesting. Could have asked for anything, but he wants a firearms lesson._ I think.

Off in the distance I see a red head staring at us. She is about my height, and build. I can see a badge and holster on her hip.

"You got a deal." I say.

We shake hands.

"Tell your friend that this is a platonic symbiosis, not hormonal relationship." I say.

Ross eyes grew to the size of saucers, and then he turned and saw the woman in question.

"That I shall." Ross said, and the turn to leave. "Oh, and before I forget. Be ready to head out to the club tonight. Should I pick you up?"

"Yes. I'll give you my address later." I say.

Ross walks away to talk to the red head, while I return my attention to my search. A few hours later I went to run down a lead; which took me to the slums, or what would be considered a slum. I make my way carefully through the alleyways. Lord only knows what is growing here, or who is hiding out here. I walk for a little while until I see a red streak on the wall. I follow the streak until it reaches its destination. I see a ritual site, almost like voodoo; although I would have to ask the local natives what is going on here. I get a closer look at the bodies and I see that this wasn't a ritual, although the perpetrator wants the person at a glance to think that; these men were murdered, and then dressed as they currently are.

I hear a noise in the distance that makes me pull my sidearm. When I turn to the direction of the noise I see two small children, a boy and a girl. The children retreat behind a pile of garbage.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I put my gun back in the holster, and then call out again.

"I have no intention of hurting you. See." I say.

I try to present myself as friendly as possible. The girl peeks from around the pile to see that I didn't have the gun in my hand anymore, and I wave for her to come towards me. The girl hesitates at first, but then steps out from behind the pile, and then takes two steps towards me. I'm not really sure what I should do, so I stay put. I'll let the girl dictate the pace of the meeting.

"Did you see what happened here?" I ask.

"Yes." The little girl said. "They were attacked from behind by a white man."

"Do you think you could describe the man who attacked them?" I asked.

"He's five-five to five-ten, green eyes, and average build." The girl said.

I pull out my phone and brought up a picture.

"Did he look like him?" I ask, as I showed her my phone.

The little girl walked over, and look at the picture on my phone.

"That's the man." The girl said.

The picture is of Lance Williams.

 _What's he doing out this way?_ I think.

"Thank you for your help." I say.

I leave the area, while calling in the homicide. I head back to the office to upload the data. I get to my office and sit down when Ross walks in. I write my address down, give it to Ross, and boot up my computer as Ross is walking out. I open my search program and start uploading the data I found today. As I'm entering the data Keith comes walking in.

"Word on the street is that you called in a double homicide." Keith says.

"That I did." I say, without looking up.

"The cops think it's a ritualistic murders." Keith said.

"And that would be the reason the cops are handling that, while I continue to track my target." I say, still looking at my computer.

"Care to share how you know it's your guy, and not some bizarre voodoo killing?" Keith asked.

"A witness at the scene verified that Lance was there." I say finally looking up at Keith.

"Why would he make it look like a ritual killing?" Keith asked.

"To throw law enforcement off his trail." I say.

"Just like that?" Keith asked.

"That's why I'm tracking him Keith." I say.

We stare each other down.

"Is this going to be a problem?" I ask.

"Depends." Keith said.

"I watched as Lance murdered a contractor and his family in cold blood, as I lay there bleeding out on his living room floor. From there he slaughter a refugee camp. So what I do with the resources presented me will be used as I see fit to take this jackal down." I say with as much venom in my voice.

Keith raises his hands in surrender, and then left my office. Two minutes after Keith left that same red head I saw earlier came into my office and took a seat. I gave her a look as she sat there. I had no time to play games, so I returned to my laptop.

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"What was what?" I asked, still looking at my laptop.

"What was that display just now with Keith?" The woman asked.

"What's your name?" I ask, looking up from my laptop.

"Jodi." She said.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jodi asked.

"Because you are only know half the story, and you are operating on the assumption that I'm willing to throw away Ross's life like it's an old toy that I lost interest in. Operating under that theory I understand that you would want to protect Ross; you care for him. Ross is working with me to track a wanted felon; he won't be there when I arrest the man." I say.

"That means what to me?" Jodi asked.

"You love Ross." I say.

Jodi gave me a shocked look.

"Ross is giving me the tools necessary to catch the man, I'm giving him anything that he wants in return." I say.

"You scratch his back, he'll scratch your back?" Jodi asked.

"More, or less." I say.

"What did he ask for in return?" Jodi asks.

"Shooting lessons." I say.

"Why didn't he just ask me for the lessons?" Jodi asks.

"Because he loves you too, and wasn't sure how to brooch the subject." I say.

I return my attention my laptop. The message I'm sending loud and clear: this conversation is over. Jodi gets up, and heads for the door way. She stops in the doorway, and then looks back at me.

"What did he take from you?" Jodi ask.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, looking up from the laptop.

"Your target. What did he take from you?" Jodi asks again.

"He killed the family were both assigned to protect." I say.

I stand up from my chair and pulled off my shirt and pulled down my pants showing Jodi the bullet wound on my left hip, plus the two on my chest. Jodi let out a gasp at the sight of my scars.

"He shot and killed a father, mother, and their young son because of money. He left me there to bleed out as he went on to slaughter a refugee camp." I say.

"I'm sorry I asked." Jodi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I dragged up an old memory that I had no right to ask about." Jodi said.

"You couldn't have known." I say.

"Fair enough." Jodi says.

I nod my head, and sit back down as Jodi was leaving. Two hours later I head home, and get ready for Ross to come pick me up. When I answer the door Ross almost fainted. I'm wearing a skimpy little number that my father said that I wasn't allowed to wear when I was younger, thigh high boots, and make up to match.

"Have to know how to approach the target." I say.

"That's putting it mildly!" Ross exclaimed.

"I'm not wearing this for you." I say. "If you want a women to wear a number like this for, you can ask Jodi."

"Yes! Stick to the task at hand." Ross says. "After you milady."

Ross offered me his arm, and I took it. Nothing wrong with a man trying to be a gentleman. We walked out to his car, and then he drove us to the club where his buddies hung out at. When we pull up to the club there's a line to the end of the block.

"Did you bring the laptop?" I ask.

Ross pulled out his laptop, and handed it to me. I brought up the club firewall, and uploaded my program. I wiped my breach, and handed the laptop back. I wink at Ross, and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." I say.

I get out of Ross car, and head to the back of the club. Ross gets out and heads in the front door, being waved through without a second glance. I enter through the door in the back alley, and then wind my way through the kitchen, and onto the dance floor. I dance a few songs, and then I order a drink. I mingle with the crowd, and then I see Ross. He's up on the second floor of the club talking to a couple of people in the corner. I dance a few more songs, while keeping an eye on Ross and his gang. After two more songs, and two more drinks, I'm approached by security.

"Could you please come with me?" A big muscular man said.

"Okay." I say.

The man leads me upstairs to Ross and his group. I take a seat in the booth, and then a waitress approaches to take my drink order.

"It seems that you are a bit of an anomaly." The man that led the group said.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" I ask. "Thanks." I say to the waitress who brought my drink.

"No one can account for you entering the building within the last forty-five minutes to an hour." Another man said.

"Actually I've only been here thirty minutes." I say.

"We can't find you on cameras anywhere." The lead man said.

Ross gave me a look of surprise. He realized what I uploaded into the system before going in the back door. Somebody approached the lead man, and whispered into his ear. He then looked at me.

"Did you hack our systems?" He asked.

"Yes." I say.

"Why?" The second man.

"I just wanted to play a game. To see how long it would take for somebody to notice me." I say coyly.

"What's your name?" Ross asked.

"The names Tessa Black." I say without missing a beat.

"Well Miss. Black, you put on a convincing show. What exactly else can you do." The lead man said.

We had a conversation for about thirty minutes, and it ends favorable for me.

"We met here same time every night, so you can walk in the front door with Ross from now on instead of sneaking in the back door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

Ross and I get up and leave, heading home for the night.

"Meet me in the gun range tomorrow at noon. First lesson is tomorrow." I say, after we exit the club.


	7. Glimpses of the Past Part II

It's been a month long undercover stint with Ross as Tessa and Cayde. I sense the stint is coming to close when I see Lance walk into the building. I keep my cool, and think of a way out. The back door, down the stairs on south side.

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure but I just remembered that I have to see my parole officer in the morning." I say.

Ross gives me a sideways glance, but follows me.

"Good luck Tessa." The leader said.

"Bye." I say.

I grab Ross's hand and lead him to the back stairway. As we are descending the stairs Ross asked.

"Parole officer?"

"My target has entered the building, and I won't put you in the middle of a fire fight. I promised Jodi that much." I say.

"Sorry." Ross says.

"No problem." I says.

We sneak out the back door, and get in Ross's car without being followed. After we are a block away from the club I relax.

"You part is done." I say.

"Just like that?" Ross asks.

"Trust me Ross, you aren't qualified for what comes next." I say.

"You make it sound like I'm-"

"Ross you could get killed!" I shout.

We drive in silence for a time, and then Ross says.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you what to help, but you aren't a field agent. Trust me, it's not all that it's cracked up to be." I say.

Ross chuckles a little, and I know we are all good. In the morning I will talk to Keith about taking down Lance.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles, present day-

"How long did it take for you to find Lance after you arrived in New Orleans?" Granger asked.

"I was there a month before Lance showed up." I say.

"How did you know he was going to show in New Orleans?" Callen asked.

"I had a program run Lance's projected path, and he was going to show up in New Orleans at some point. It just took him a month to get there." I say.

"Get some rest. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Granger says.

Granger, Sam, and Callen step out of my room, its nine o'clock at night.

"Two man shifts, swap out every two hours. Sam go see you family; come back at eleven." Granger said.

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

"Callen go down to the cafeteria and get us some food." Granger said.

"Yes, sir." Callen said.

When Granger stepped back into my room I was fast asleep.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later-

Deeks recovery was coming along nicely and was able to move without the assistance of a cane, or a nurse. He was eating solid food without puking it back up; albeit, it was the consistence of hospital food. Not that he was complaining.

"Mr. Reynold's your recovery is coming along nicely. If you continue to show improvement we will be able to release you a week early." The doctor said.

"Let's get to it." Deeks said.

The doctor had a new set of activities to help Deeks regain his strength.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

New Orleans, 2008-

I was sitting in position ready to spring into action when necessary, but I'm not really looking forward to playing the bait. I hear my cue to get into positon, but something spooks Lance, and he exits the building. I shake my head, and then get up from my place heading for the kitchen. I might be able to cut him off if I take the exit through the kitchen. I run for the kitchen hoping to catch him, and just as I as open the door, it gets slam back against the frame.

 _Just in the nick of time._ I think.

Before I could make a move, I feel a gun being shoved into my back.

"You are under arrest! Don't move!" The cop says.

 _Great._ I think.

The officer pushes me into the alley, followed by another officer. I keep quiet, although Lance keeps complaining about his nose being broken.

 _Serves you right._ I think.

"Put your hands behind your back." The first officer orders.

I comply with the order. Then the two officers proceed to arrest Lance. We are put in the back of different patrol cars, and then taken down to the presiding station for booking. But when I get to the station Ops. Manager Moore was waiting for me. Before I was release into Keith's custody I saw that he was taking his sweet time filling out all the paper work. After twenty minutes Keith came to collect me. Once we were in the car heading back to ops, did Keith talk to me.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I thought I could persuade the booking sergeant to file the paperwork for you arrest, but not to send it to the court house." Keith said.

"Why?" I ask.

"It makes you look credible in the eyes of the criminal underworld." Keith said.

"No arguments here." I say.

The ride back to Ops was made in silence. I walked into Ops to get a shower, and pack up my gear. Before leaving I stopped by Keith's office.

"Thanks." I say.

"Your welcome." Keith says. "So what are your plans now?"

"Once the trial is over, I'm not really sure. I was wonder if I can hang out here for a time." I say.

"There is an occasional case where we need to send somebody in undercover." Keith says.

"You have my services until I'm sent elsewhere by the director." I say.

"I'll contact Director Vance in the morning." Keith said.

I leave Ops for the night, heading back to my apartment. I crawl between the sheets. I stay asleep until morning. Six months later I get a call from Keith to come into Ops; it was eleven o'clock at night.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

" _Agent Blye._ " I hear a voice on the phone.

"Yes, Director Vance." I say speaking to the head of N.C.I.S. on the phone.

" _Operations Manager Moore has informed me of you talent for undercover work._ " Vance said.

"Sir." I say.

" _About the time you joined N.C.I.S. there was a branch that was formed to handle threats to national security, and international incidents; but they mainly due it while undercover._ " Vance said.

"Sir, if that is where you think my talents will best to serve this company give me the orders, and I will pack my bags and transfer." I say.

" _Moore._ " Vance.

"Congratulations Kensi! You start at the Office of Special Projects in four weeks. Pack your bags, you leave tonight." Keith said handing me my orders, and a plane ticket.

"Yes sirs." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three weeks after Deeks gets shot-

"Mr. Reynolds, I have good news." The doctor said.

"Lay it on me doc." Deeks said.

"It seems that you recovered faster than we expected, but I recommend at least a couple of days rest before you get back to work." The doctor said.

"Good. Give me any necessary medication, and then drop me off at the address." I say.

"I took the liberty to fill the prescriptions so you can avoid the lines, and avoid being seen by what sent you to us in the first place." The doctor.

"Thanks." I say.

A nurse hands me the medicine, and then I exit and get in the waiting car.

"Take me to the corner of Laskey and Madison." Deeks said to the driver.

It was an hour drive, but nobody would expect me to hideout where my next stop was after I was dropped off.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I'm released from the hospital, but I wind up in a safe house for the time being. Hetty lets me come to work, and assist Nell and Eric with tracking Lance; although, it's pointless because I don't have access to resources back at my bunker. So this will have to do. I decide to program a few lines of code in the computer to help with the search. There was an alarm in ops, and Eric and Nell almost went to battle stations.

"Relax!" I say. "I wrote a few programs to help with the tracking process."

Eric disabled the alarm, and then went back to scouring the city. Hetty came into ops to see what the commotion was about.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hetty asked.

"Kensi decided to tweak our systems to assist with the search." Eric said.

"I got a hit!" Nell said.

"Yes, and no. Lance was most likely in the vicinity, but isn't there now. The good thing is we should be able to track Lance further than our previous attempts." I say.

"Keep at it Mr. Beale and Miss. Jones." Hetty said, and then left ops.

"Kensi I have to ask." Nell said.

"How did I develop my skills?" I asked.

"Yeah." Eric asked.

"I was protecting a family right out of FLETC, the father and son we're both computer gurus." I say.

Nell signaled to Eric to return to our search. I start to tear up at the memory of the family's death.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I'm standing outside a mansion. I know the owner, as a matter of fact I just talked to him before this whole incident jumped off. I ring the door bell, and wait for the host to answer the door. The host opened the door, and almost faints when he saw Deeks.

"Marty, Mar! What are you doing here? Give me a hug brotha!" The man said.

"I was looking for a place to crash for a couple of days; if that's okay with you Kip." Deeks said, as he hugged his old friend Kip Brigham.

"What's the deal?" Kip asked.

"Let's just say I'm in deep, but I'm in the clear for the moment." Deeks said.

"Sure. You can crash here for a while." Kip said.

"It'll only be a day, two at the most." Deeks said.

"Go ahead, and make yourself at home. I have to run an errand, so I'll be back in an hour or two." Kip says, and then leaves.

Deeks walks over to a couch, takes his shoes off, and then lays down to take a nap.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I'm climbing the walls, sitting around with nothing to do. I exit ops because the wonder twins have everything under control; albeit, the search has gone nowhere. I head down to the gym to workout. After changing my clothes, I step out onto the mat, pull on my gloves and start hitting the heavy bag. I hit the heavy bag for half an hour before I get bored, and then move on to the next activity. After I exit the locker room I bump into Nell.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Do you have any other tricks to track Lance?" Nell asked.

"Not really." I say, not wanting to give up the location of the bunker.

"Can you come back up to ops, and give us a hand?" Nell asked.

"Lead the way." I say.

When we get back to ops I see Granger and Hetty are waiting.

"Anything that could help speed up the search?" Granger asked.

"Not from here." I say.

"What do you need?" Hetty asked.

"A car, and an hour to myself." I say.

"I can't authorize that." Granger said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." I say. "Has anyone seen or heard from Deeks?" I ask

Eric and Nell hit the ground running, typing in all of Deeks known alias', and uploaded his photo. The search went on for about twenty minutes, before the wonder twins stopped.

"And you want me here, instead of out looking for my partner?" I ask.

"It's for your own safety." Hetty said.

"They were using Deeks to get to me. Deeks has gone dark for the better part of a month. I think he is as safe as he is going to be." I say.

"If Deeks comes up for air, then we'll discuss it." Granger said.

I glare at Hetty, and Granger and then I stalk out of ops.

"We had a lead on the ambulance that took Deeks away the shooting, but we lost it on the freeway system." Eric said.

"Thanks for trying, Mr. Beale." Hetty said, and then went to find me.

I was in the armory, cleaning my Sig. Hetty had a puzzled look on her face.

"I haven't used my weapon in over a month." I say.

"Fair enough." Hetty says. "I know you want to leave Ops Miss. Blye, but I can't do that without a guide."

"You're wasting resources keeping tabs on me." I say.

"Mr. Deeks would beg to differ." Hetty said.

"Deeks was also bugged." I say. "When Deeks went off the grid they removed the bug."

"How can you be so certain?" Hetty asked.

"Do you think they'd be dumb enough to operate on Deeks with the device still in his arm?" I ask.

Hetty thought about what I said, and then contemplated what was going to happen next.

"If there is a call you will go with Mr. Hanna, and Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

I don't bother to argue. I just nod my head. Hetty leaves, and then I put my weapon back together.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two days later-

Deeks hops a cab to Oakville prison to see Mason. Mason is surprised to see Deeks when he walks in.

"I heard they shot you up pretty bad." Mason said.

"What they did, and what actually happened are two different things. I need a lead on Ross' group." Deeks says.

"Lead for what?" Mason asks.

"I need to give my team something to work with, and I need a moment alone with Tessa." Deeks says.

"There is an outpost off the P.C.H.; they have been holed up the ever since you got shot." Mason said.

"What's the address?" I ask.

"Thirty-fourth and Jackson." Mason said.

"I'm going to mobilize my team. Thanks for the help." I say.

"Anytime." Mason says.

Deeks exits the prison and hails a cab; heading towards the site that Mason told him about. With traffic Deeks gets there in about an hour later. Deeks steps out of the cab, and then scouts the site to get an idea. It looks like there is probably thirty guys, or more. Deeks decided to call it in. It takes all of three rings for Eric to answer.

" _Hello?_ " Eric says.

"You guys busy, or do you have time to send help?" Deeks asks.

" _Deeks, man! It's so good to hear your voice._ " Sam said.

" _What do you have?_ " Callen asked.

"I got a lead on Lance." Deeks said. "Come armed."

" _How armed?_ " I ask.

"Hi princess. Tactical armed." Deeks said.

" _Should we bring back up?_ " Sam asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Deeks asked.

" _Shut up._ " Sam said.

" _Where's the site located?_ " Sam asked.

"It's off the P.C.H.; address is Thirty-fourth and Jackson." Deeks said.

" _Be there in an hour._ " Callen said.

"I'll be here." Deeks says, and then ends the call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at Ops the group was gearing up for the raid. I was about to start to grab some equipment, but Sam stopped me.

"Do you think you're really going to need that?"

"You never know." I say.

"Keep your gun, but the vest won't be necessary." Callen said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Do you really think Deeks is going to be in the thick of things?" Callen asked

"Probably not." A member of the raid team said.

We finish gearing up, and then head location. When we arrive Deeks is nowhere to be seen, but there is the building that he mentioned. Sam and Callen motion for the raid team to get into positon. Just as Sam signaled for the raid to commence I see something behind us. It wasn't Lance or one of his goons because they couldn't have known that we have been informed about this location. It has to be my partner. Just as the bullets start flying I disappear into the alley, they don't need me for the fire fight; they need me to help our wayward detective.

After two turns I see my partner, and he looks like he has seen better days. I walk over to Deeks, and we just stare at each other for a time; all the while there is a fire fight going on just down the alleyway from us. All the things I wanted to say, but I can't give voice to them right now. Deeks reaches in and wraps me up in a hug, as my vision begins blur because of the tears. I let out a sob, and cry tears that I have been holding onto since Deeks was shot.

"You were dead! You were dead! You're heart stopped!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking when I said stopped.

I look into Deeks' eyes, but I don't get a reply. Instead I feel Deeks lips gently touch mine. We kiss for a few seconds, and then Deeks leads me away from this place. To a place where we can talk more privately. I pull the batteries out of my phones, and then dump the burn phone that Deeks gave me. Sam, Callen and the raid team were cleaning up and looking for survivors. One of the support staff came back from checking the grounds.

"Agent Blye is gone!" The staff exclaimed.

"Kensi left with her partner. They'll show up when they're good and ready." Callen said.

There were a few survivors that were rounded up and either sent to the hospital for medical treatment, or sent to various locations for interrogation.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do we have?" Hetty asked, as Callen and Sam walked into ops.

"Well most of the people that we arrested were hired muscle, none of the hierarchy were among the people we secure during the raid." Callen said.

"They have no idea where Lance is hiding, or if he is even still in the country." Sam said.

"He hasn't left yet." Hetty said.

Next thing the group saw was the big screen go live and the man in question was in front of them.

"Speak of the devil." Eric said.

"Mr. Williams." Hetty said.

" _Oh. You know who I am._ " Lance said.

"And we know why you're here, or why you are calling." Sam said.

" _You have no idea why I'm calling._ " Lance said.

"You have called to inform us that you want Miss. Blye for some sick and twisted purpose, and you will kill innocent people to get your way." Hetty said.

" _I have never done that._ " Lance said.

"Then what about that family you were assigned to watch, or the refugee camp that you slaughtered." Callen asked.

" _The price of business._ " Lance said.

"A lot innocent people were slaughtered mercilessly just so you could get rich." Sam scoffed at Lance's indifference.

" _Even fake wars have their causalities._ " Lance said.

"Not that you would now what it's like to be in a war; you've never been out of the country until you joined N.C.I.S., Lance." Granger said.

" _Director._ " Lance said, more as an insult than a greeting.

"Not exactly sure why you're calling me that; you're no longer employed by N.C.I.S, or by a federal agency." Granger said.

" _Just paying my respects._ " Lance said.

"Yeah, we'll be paying our respects later." Sam said.

" _That won't happen._ " Lance said.

"You were caught by Kensi once, and now she has an even bigger network than last time; unless of course you plan on dying." Sam said.

" _Last time was a stroke of luck._ " Lance said.

"Actually Miss. Blye said that she was tracking you for a whole month, waiting for you to show up in New Orleans." Hetty said.

"You under estimate Kensi' computer skills Lance." Granger said. "If she found you once, she will find you again."

Nell signaled that they had a lock on Lance. He was near the convention center, along with twenty other men.

"Good luck getting any information out of those men that you arrested. They'd just as soon died before tell you anything." Lance said.

"What's going on at the convention center today Williams?" Granger asked.

Williams' reaction was one of dread, and fear.

"We'll see you in the next few day." Callen said.

Williams disconnected the call, and Eric and Nell began to track his movements. They were able to him follow him back to the warehouse district. Lance remained in the warehouse district until N.C.I.S. came for him.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and I made it back to his house. We got out of the cab a few blocks away, and then walked the rest of the way in case we were being followed. I can tell Deeks hasn't had a full recovery, his left side is deflated compared to his right; and his right arm is covering his ribs.

"Do your ribs hurt?" I ask.

"Nope, just an itch that need to be scratched." Deeks says.

I let out a sigh of relief. Deeks bent down to grab the key from the flower pot, and then unlocked the door. Deeks stepped in, and then let me in before closing and locking the door.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"I could use an Advil and a beer." Deeks said, as he was walking over to the couch.

I walk into the kitchen and grab two Advil, and two beers. I walk back out to the living room and give Deeks the pills and his beer, and then sit down next to him. We sit in silence as we drank our beers, and then when we finished and put the bottles on the coffee table did Deeks give his attention to me. I want to speak, but the only thing I can do is cuddle up to Deeks and get lost in his embrace.

 _I almost lost you, and it nearly killed me. I don't know if I have the strength to finish this case by myself._ I think.

"That makes two of us." Deeks said.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter Kensi." Deeks said. "I died before that ambulance got me to the medical team. The paramedics brought me back. I want to finish this case, and then take a long vacation with you."

"It would only be a couple of weeks. I'd have to get back to work." Kensi says.

"A couple of weeks undisturbed is fine by me." Deeks says.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Right now I'm going to take a shower, and put some fresh clothes on. In the morning we're going to go to your place so you can get a shower and fresh clothes." Deeks says.

Deeks heads to his bedroom to get clothes, and then heads to the bathroom. I hear the water turn on, and then there was silence for a time. Then about half hour later the water shuts off, and then it was another ten minutes before Deeks stepped out of the bathroom. He has shorts on, but what gets my attention is the bruising on his chest. I know Deeks isn't fragile like we used to joke when he first arrived, but it hurts to see the bruises.

"Let's head to bed; it might help take your mind off my damaged, yet _sexy_ body." Deeks says, walking over to me.

"And just like, that the moment is… way gone." I say, with animated features.

"That's okay." Deeks says, while I'm chuckling at his antics. "I got more moments."

"Okay." I say, holding eye contact with Deeks while smiling.

I break eye contact, and walk away from Deeks; heading to his bedroom. Deeks is right behind me, after shutting off all the lights. Just as I'm crawling into bed I feel the bed dip on the left side, and then I feel Deeks arms wrap around me, pulling me into his strong, yet _sexy_ body. We are under the sheets all of thirty seconds when we fall asleep. And we stay asleep until morning. In the morning I wake to an empty bed. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wakes me up completely. I get up, and head into the kitchen to see Deeks wearing shorts and a tank top; slaving away to get breakfast ready. Deeks isn't aware of my presence yet, so I sneak up behind Deeks and give him a hug.

"Morning Princess." Deeks says.

"Morning Deeks." I say, smiling at him calling me Princess.

Breakfast was ready, so we sat down and ate. After the dishes were clean, we head back to my house so I could take a shower and get fresh clothes. I come out of my bedroom to see Deeks fiddling with a sidearm I haven't seen before.

"Where did you get that one from?" I ask.

"I bought it a few years after I started working at N.C.I.S.; it feels like your Sig, but it has the manual safety of my Berretta." Deeks said.

"May I?" I ask, holding my hand out.

A few years ago Deeks didn't want to let me touch his gun. When he hands the gun to me I'm overjoyed that he trusts me enough to let me handle his gun. The gun does feel like my Sig, even right down to the sights, I pull on the slide for G.P.; I'm impressed that he would go for this model. I hand it back to Deeks, and then I put my gun in its holster. Deeks holsters his gun, and then we leave my house, heading to Ops. Upon entering Ops we ask a member of the support staff where Hetty was, and they point towards ops. Upon entering ops we see that Lance was on the big screen.

"Calling to taunt us again?" Deeks asks.

Everybody in ops turns to see Deeks and me.

" _Caine I see you're well again._ " Lance said.

"You're going have to try harder than that to kill me. Now there are two ways to do this. You come in quietly, or you can make us storm you base of operations and take you by force." Deeks says.

" _Really, those are my options? I think I'll resist._ " Lance says.

"I was hoping you would say that." I say.

Deeks exits ops, with me on his heels. Hetty nodded to Eric, and he cut the feed. Hetty came after us, followed by Sam, Callen, Granger and the Wonder Twin. They find us in the armory, prepping for a siege.

"You have some information that we don't know about?" Callen asked.

"Kensi gave the wonder twins some new programs to track Lance." Deeks said.

Eric, Nell and I stare at Deeks in shocked surprise.

"I may have been a moving target for the better part of a week, then being treated for the gunshot wounds but please don't take me for stupid. The entire time I was gone Kensi was helping Eric and Nell track Lance. I'm guessing you found his base; and it's in the warehouse district." Deeks says.

"How did you know he was in the warehouse district?" Nell asked.

"That's where I was taken to just before this whole debacle jumped off." Deeks says.

"How do we storm the place?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said.

Eric brought the blue print of the building, and we poured over every inch of it.

"What's the plan?" Hetty asked.

"We go in the front cause a huge ruckus." Callen said.

"We could do that, but Lance will see you before you get within three feet of the door." Deeks says. "I remember seeing blast shields, and motion sensors."

"How about I go in the back?" I ask.

"He would expect you to do that." Sam said.

"Not exactly the back door, but this window here." Deeks says. "Do you have a program to deactivate alarms?"

"Yeah." I say, with a sly smile.

Deeks shakes his head at me, but returns his attention to the screen.

"We just need a diversion to keep them from going to that window." Sam says.

"I can call L.A.P.D. to help with the raid." Deeks said.

"That might help, but we're going to need more help." Kensi said.

"Who else can help us?" Hetty asks.

"We're going to owe him big for this." Deeks says to me.

"Not that we don't already." I say.

"You two can go see him, we'll coordinate with L.A.P.D. and our teams." Callen said.

I chuckle at Callen willingness to give us he go ahead.

"Of course we will." Deeks says, sarcastically.

Deeks and I prep our gear and then leave to go see Mason, again. I give the keys to Deeks and let him drive.

"Thanks." Deeks says.

I nod my head.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"It's strange coming to see Mason with you." Deeks says, as were pulling into the parking lot at Oakville prison.

"You can say that again." I say.

"It's strange coming to see Mas-"

"That was a figure of speech." I say, cutting Deeks off.

Deeks throws me his signature smile, and then walks away. I shake my head at Deeks and then run to catch up to him. We bicker all the way to visitor's room where Mason is waiting for us.

"Definitely a first. Both Tessa Black and Caine Reynolds coming to see me at the same time." Mason quips.

"Well it will definitely be the last time." I say.

"Why?" Mason asks.

"Our tech engineer and tech analyst have tracked Lance back to his lair in warehouse district." Deeks said.

"And you come seeking one last favor before the final showdown?" Mason asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"You will have to do me a favor first." Mason says.

"Is this before, or after we storm Lance's base?" Deeks asks.

"Before." Mason says.

"We will need to talk to our manager first." I say.

"Won't be necessary; all you have to do is deliver a message to my boss here in Los Angeles. From there he will give you the rest of the instructions." Mason says.

"Okay." I say.

Deeks and I share a look, and then Mason hands Deeks a piece of paper. Deeks sticks it in his pocket, and then we get up to leave. Deeks gets in and drives us to the address I give him, while I call Hetty.

" _What's the word Miss. Blye?_ " Hetty asks.

"Mason is okay with helping us, but we have to run an errand for him first. I wouldn't be surprised if the F.B.I. comes calling." I say.

" _Thank you for the courtesy call._ " Hetty says.

"What about the F.B.I. calling Hetty?" Deeks asked

"Mason probably wants help with his assignment as compensation for helping us take down Lance." I say.

"Well let's go see what his director has to say." Deeks says.

We show up on the F.B.I.'s front door, and badge ourselves in. We explain that we have a message to deliver, and we were told specifically to deliver it to the director himself.

"Who's asked you to deliver the message?" The receptionist asked.

"Mason Anderson." I say.

The woman spoke the name over the phone, and then she hung up.

"The director will see now. Take the elevator to the top floor." She said.

We turned and walked towards the elevator. As we were heading up to the top floor, the director of the F.B.I. made a call to Hetty. When we got off the elevator we saw the director's office in the back corner. We made our way to his office, and then showed our badges to the receptionist; who buzzed us in.

"Director Cross." Deeks says as we enter the office.

I shoot Deeks a glance, wondering how he knows the director.

"Detective Deeks it's been a while. Agent Blye pleasure to make your acquaintance." Cross said. "You have a message from Anderson?"

Deeks walks over and places the piece of paper on the director's desk. Cross looked over the message and then looked back at us.

"You manager gave us the material that we lost getting you back in action Deeks." Cross said.

"Which I'm eternally grateful for." Deeks says.

"Hold for a moment." Cross says.

"Okay." I say.

Cross picked up the phone, and called Hetty. The conversation was one sided, but it basically played out that if F.B.I. helps us now, that we will have to help them later. Hetty complies with Cross' request, and then he hangs up the phone. Cross writes an address on a sticky note and then hands it to Deeks.

"Head to this address and you will find the necessary team to aid in the raid." Cross says.

"Have you had any dealings with Lance Williams?" I ask.

"Williams? No, but we did have interactions with his alias Ross Erickson." Cross said.

"Thank you Director Cross." Deeks said, and then we left.


	9. Lost Love

Deeks and I are on the way to the address in question, when he asks.

"Want to get away for a while?"

"Get away to where?" I ask.

"Does it matter? I just want to spend time with you." I say.

"If we don't get sucked into that F.B.I. assignment after this, then fine. I wouldn't mind getting away for a little while with you." I say.

I lean in and give Deeks a kiss on the cheek, Deeks made light of me being cute for kissing him on the cheek, and then we finish the rest of the ride in silence. We arrive at address that Cross gave us to see that there were three suvs waiting for us. Deeks pulls up to the address.

"Wait here." I say.

"You got it." Deeks said.

I get out, and walk over to the to the closes suv. Before I reached the vehicle a man got out of the second suv.

"You Agent Blye?" The man asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You lead the way, we'll follow you." He said. "The names Agent Miles."

"Alright." I say, and then turn and walked back to the SRX.

"Ready to go?" Deeks asks.

"Head to the warehouse district." I say.

I dial Callen's number.

" _What do you have Kensi?_ " Callen asked when he picked up the phone.

"We're en route with three suvs from the F.B.I.; E.T.A. twenty minutes." I say.

" _We need you to approach from the east._ " Callen said.

"You got it." I say.

We make the twenty minute trip in record time because Eric had given us green lights all the way to the district. From there he led us to warehouse and parked us in optimum spot so Lance wouldn't see us coming. By the time we show up the raid had already kicked off.

"So much for getting to the party on time." I say.

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late." Deeks says, with a sly grin.

I want nothing more than kiss that grin off his face, but I need to get my head in the game. Deeks parked the suv, and then we get out and mount up. After we gear up I turn to see the men on loan from the F.B.I. waiting for instructions. There were twenty men and women in all.

"I two men to come with me and Deeks. The rest of you will split up and join the groups assaulting the building from the front and rear." I say.

I see two men step forward toward me and Deeks, while nine men and women went around the front of the building, while Agent Miles and the other eight went towards the back. The four of us make our way to the wall with the window, and amazingly enough there is scaffolding set up.

 _Must have set it up when they kicked off the raid, possibly._ I think.

The lift is big enough for the four of us, and there was a laptop waiting for us. When we get to the window I can see that it has an alarm, so I proceed to hook up the laptop and bypass the alarm.

"Kind of strange to worry about an alarm now." Deeks says.

"Not really. If they don't have surveillance on this side of the building, no need to tip them off." One of the F.B.I. agents said.

"Touché." Deeks says.

"Kens, put your program in." Deeks says.

I look up at Deeks with a raised eyebrow.

"Lance will see us and might suspect you, but if Lance is not in the control room that might give us an edge." Deeks says.

"That might work. When we get in we'll split into two groups." I say.

"Target." The other F.B.I. agent asked.

"We'll head to the control room, you two try to take the power grid down." I say.

Just as I was finishing the hack Deeks started to lower the lift, and then disengaged the breaks. The lift plummeted to the ground, but not before Deeks engaged the breaks ten feet from the ground; then Deeks pointed to a fleeing suv.

"That suv is definitely carrying Lance in it." Deeks said. "Eric there's a black suv fleeing the scene the way we came in. Plate number Delta - Echo - Tango - one – three – November – five. Don't lose that thing! Lance is riding it."

" _You go it._ " Eric said.

We all jump off the lift and run to our suv, jump in, and then tear out after Lance. While the two teams raiding the building continued, Hetty called Callen with an update.

" _Mr. Callen._ " Hetty said over the wire.

"What do you have Hetty?" Callen asked.

" _Mr. Deeks, Miss. Blye and the two F.B.I. agents have broken off from the assault to pursue an escaping suv that could have Mr. Williams in it._ " Hetty said.

"We have it covered here." Sam said.

"The resistance has already begin to let up." Callen said.

" _Secure everything in that building Agent Callen; that's an order._ " Granger said.

"You got it." Sam said.

Elsewhere Deeks, me and the two F.B.I. agents are following Lance. He was hoping to make a quick get away without being spot, but now he has resorted to obstructing our path. At one point we had to take a detour about three blocks out of the way, but Eric and Nell detour put us on an intercept course with Lance.

"Hetty." Deeks said.

" _Yes Mr. Deeks._ " Hetty said.

"Orders." Deeks said.

" _We want him alive._ " Granger said.

"You got it. Is everybody wearing their seat belts?" Deeks asked.

I realize what Deeks was about to do when I saw him put his seat belt on and the suv gain speed; the two F.B.I. agents and I put our seat belts on as fast as we could.

"Eric we're going to need ambulances to our location." Deeks said.

" _On it._ " Nell said.

"Make sure we get out of this alive baby." I say to Deeks.

"You got it." Deeks said.

The next thing I feel is my body being thrown back into my seat by the seat belt after we T-bone Lance's suv. Nobody moved for about ten minutes, neither us nor Lance. When I come to I see Deeks slumped over the steering wheel and start to freak out.

"Deeks! Deeks!" I screech, shaking him.

"Ow!" Deeks says, when he regains consciousness. "I _saw_ that differently in my head."

"Are you two good back there?" I ask, feeling a wave of relief wash over me.

"Minor bruises, but we'll live." One of the agents said.

Deeks opened his door, and got out. I saw him pull out his sidearm and make his way over to Lance's suv; it looked like he might have a damaged rib or two. When Deeks approached the suv I could hear the sirens of the approaching ambulances. When Deeks looked in the suv he saw Lance looking up at him.

"Finish it." Lance said.

"I would love to, but I have orders." Deeks said, handcuffing Lance to the steering wheel and then went to sit on the sidewalk

I was already approaching Deeks just as he was sitting down. I have him lay down with his head in my lap, and I run my fingers through his hair, as we wait for the ambulances to arrive.

" _What's the situation?_ " Granger asked.

"Deeks and Lance need an ambulance, but everybody else is fine." I say.

"You are not fine." Deeks says.

" _We're talking physically Mr. Deeks; not emotionally._ " Hetty said.

"Fair enough." Deeks said.

Deeks and I sat/laid on the sidewalk waiting for the ambulances to arrive. When the ambulances arrived Deeks and Lance were loaded into the ambulances. Deeks and Lance were in the hospital for a couple of days, and then Lance was taken into custody; awaiting his arraignment. We head to the court house to watch the trial and the judgement being passed. Lance turned and looked at Deeks and me as we waved good bye. I say good bye to the Zahiri's, and then walked out with the rest of the group.

After we exit the court house, Deeks and I catch a flight out of L.A.X. for some much needed R&R which neither of us could complain about. We were gone for two weeks, and then came home. We spent the entire time together. Ever couple days Deeks would go back to his place or I would go to mine for some time apart, but by the time the three months was over we decided to move in together. Just days before we had to see the shrinks I was moved into his place.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three month after Lance's arrest-

Hetty received a call from the Director Cross, stating that he needed Deeks and me for a job. It was a two week assignment. Half way through our assignment, Sam and Callen caught a case of their own, but one of the deceased was a person from my past. Hetty knew it, and kept quiet; albeit, she would have to come clean when we got back.

Deeks and I are walking into Ops, and we can hear Sam and Callen bickering as the usually do. A lot of things have changed since we last saw them; namely the fact that we decided to move into together, but we are keeping that under wraps. When we walked into the bull pen I made my way to my desk, but Deeks caught the subtle motion from Callen and Sam; they hide a folder that was on their desks. Deeks kept quiet and listen to the conversation, but waited for the opportunity to present itself. When Sam, Callen and I head to the range I asked Deeks.

"Are you going to come with us?"

"I'll catch up in a little bit." Deeks says.

After we were out of sight Deeks gets up, steps over to Sam's desk, moves the files, and then opens the folder in question. He sees one name; Jack Simon, and he sees a photo off him at a crime scene. Deeks put the folder back, and covered it with the files.

 _Jack Simon._ Deeks thought. _I wonder if he's that Jack?_

"You weren't supposed to open that folder." Hetty said, admonishing Deeks.

"Actually Kensi wasn't supposed to see that folder, not me." Deeks said.

"And how is it going to do me any good now that you know that Jack is dead?" Hetty asked.

"I think that answer is pretty obvious." Deeks said.

"Oh, what's that?" Hetty asked.

Deeks tilted his head to the side, and raised both his eyebrows.

"Right." Was all that Hetty said.

Hetty knew that Callen was handful when it came to matters of family, but I was by far the worse. The only person that would keep me from killing myself was Deeks.

"Answer me this one thing: Jack Simon is the same Jack that Kensi keeps referring to as the man that walked out on her on Christmas day almost nine years ago?" Deeks asked.

There was a moment of silence, but Deeks can see the answer before Hetty said it. It was written all over her face.

"Yes." Hetty said.

Deeks rubbed his face, and then looked towards the range. He knows this was going to be the case that he fear more than anything. What it would do to me, and what it would do to him. Deeks went to get a breath of fresh air. Not only did he just get gut punched a few moments ago, but he was about to deliver the gut punch to me; his girlfriend. I came back to the bull pen to find Deeks, but he wasn't there.

"Mr. Deeks is outside." Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty." I say, but something in her sentence set off a warning bell; or was it the way she delivered the sentence that set me off.

I head out the main entrance to find Deeks double over. I start rubbing his back, and then he straightens up.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No." Deeks says.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asks.

"Kensi, the team caught a case while we were out. It involves a marine and a former marine." Deeks said.

I can see the tears in his eyes, and I know it will be bad.

"Who's the former marine?" I ask.

The name that came out of Deeks mouth made my knees buckle.

"Jack Simon." Deeks said.

I held myself together long enough to say his name.

"Jack." I say, feeling my heart breaking.

 _A/N: This is end of the story. Be on the lookout for the next story entitled The Hacker and Her Bodyguard._


End file.
